Tifa x Cloud first kiss :
by Swandie
Summary: Cerita ini mengisahkan mengenai Cloud dan Tifa, dari nembak, pacaran, sampai akhirnya... nikah!
1. Chapter 1 : Tifa's Feelings

Sebelumnya saya bikin fanfic persona ama rf, tapi kali ini saya mau bikin fanfic Final Fantasy 7 berhubung saya juga suka, mohon kritik sarannya . Ini adalah cerita yang dibuat dari 2 sudut pandang, chapter ini memberi tahu dari sudut pandang Tifa.

Bar 7th Heaven tetap berjalan seperti biasanya, banyak orang yang datang kemari terutama bapak-bapak, sehingga Tifa sibuk bekerja sendirian.

"Hei nona! Tambah lagi birnya!", teriak seorang bapak-bapak.

"Oh.. ya, tunggu sebentar", jawab Tifa sambil tersenyum manis.

Inilah rutinitas yang dilakukan Tifa, mencampur minuman, mengocoknya, mencampurnya, dan mengocoknya lagi, demi menyajikan sebuah minuman yang terasa beda tetapi enak, makulmlah bar ini merupakan salah satu penopang hidup 'keluarga' Tifa. Yang dimaksud dengan keluarga disini adalah Cloud, Marlene, Denzel, beserta anak yatim piatu lainnya. Sehingga Tifa dan Cloud menjadi papa dan mama mereka, sayangnya mereka berdua bukanlah papa mama sesungguhnya layaknya suami istri. Jangankan suami istri, pacaran saja tidak. Meski mereka memendam perasaan yang sama, tapi mereka berdua sama-sama tidak mau mengakuinya.

Selain 7th Heaven yang diurus oleh Tifa, terdapat juga 'Strife Delivery Service' yang diurus oleh Cloud bersama-sama dengan Tifa, dengan moto 'We made it, We Delivered it' ( yang gak tau, silahkan nonton Advent Children yang versi inggris), pekerjaan yang sederhana tapi toh hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Meski Cloud hanya seorang pengantar barang, tapi kemampuan bertarungnya tidak pernah menurun, sepertinya dia sering latihan di area luar Midgar jika tidak ada 'order', dan jika ada, Tifa tinggal menghubunginya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, jam biasanya bar sudah tutup, Tifa saat ini sedang sibuk mencuci gelas-gelas sambil bersenandung. Tapi yang menjadi pikiran Tifa, kenapa Cloud masih belum pulang juga? Biasanya jam 7 Cloud sudah pulang tapi kali ini dia malah terlambat.

GRRNGGG...

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara motor dari luar, dan pintu barpun terbuka, ternyata itu Cloud yang baru saja pulang,

"Cloud, kenapa kau baru pulang?", tanya Tifa.

"Maaf Tifa aku pulang terlambat, tadi aku membeli ini", kata Cloud sambil menunjukkan barang yang dibawanya, sebuah buket bunga.

"Bunga? Kau mencari bunga?", tanya Tifa.

"Ya, kau tahu sendiri di Midgar sangat sulit mencari bunga, jadinya aku pulang terlambat untuk mencari ini", kata Cloud.

"Bunga itu untuk siapa Cloud?", tanya Tifa.

"...", Cloud pun terdiam sejenak.

"Cloud?", tanya Tifa terheran.

"Bunga ini untuk Aeris..", jawab Cloud.

"Aeris?", jawab Tifa yang terheran.

"Ya, aku ingin mengunjungi tempat itu lagi, aku ingin berziarah", jawab Cloud dengan suaranya yang agak berat.

"... begitu", jawab Tifa.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur?", tanya Cloud.

"Sudah, barusan aku menidurkan mereka, kapan kau mau pergi ke forgotten city?", tanya Tifa lagi.

"Mungkin besok, aku ingin libur kerja", kata Cloud.

"Oh... Cloud kau mau minum? Biar kubuatkan", tawar Tifa.

"Tidak usah Tifa, aku ingin ke kamarku untuk istirahat dulu", jawab Cloud sambil menaiki tangga.

Cloud memang sudah tidak tinggal di gereja lagi, kali ini dia pindah ke 7th Heaven, kamarnya berada di sebelah kamar Tifa. Alasannya? Cloud bilang dia tidak ingin selalu berada di bawah bayang-bayang Aeris, lagipula gara-gara serangan Kadaj dulu, ladang bunganya hancur dan berganti menjadi sumber air(yang nonton Advent Children pasti ngerti). Selain itu, karena pertarungan antara Tifa dan Loz, tempatnya jadi lebih berantakan, otomatis Cloud tidak tinggal disitu lagi.

Dua jam kemudian, Tifa selesai membereskan pekerjaannya dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk istirahat, saat menuju ke kamarnya, ia sempat memandang pintu kamar Cloud sambil berpikir apakah Cloud sudah istirahat atau belum, apakah dia kembali murung lagi seperti dulu. Tifa ingin sekali masuk, tapi karena takut mengganggu akhirnya Tifa berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Di dalam kamarnya, Tifa mengambil sebuah buku yang merupakan buku pribadinya, dibukalah buku itu. Di dalamnya, terdapat fotonya bersama Cloud bersama anak-anak yatim piatu lainnya, namun Tifa juga menyimpan foto-foto Cloud sambil menuliskan di bawahnya 'The person that I loved'. Ya, Tifa mencintai Cloud dengan sepenuh hatinya, sejak Cloud mengatakan ingin menjadi SOLDIER 5 tahun lalu, tidak... bahkan sejak bertemu pertama kali dengan Cloud, Tifa sudah mulai tertarik dengannya. Yang membuat Tifa mencintai Cloud bukanlah ketampanan, ataupun tubuh tinggi tegapnya. Yang membuat Tifa mencintai Cloud adalah perjuangannya serta sikap pantang menyerahnya itu.

"Cloud, apakah kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?", tanya Tifa sambil meraba foto Cloud.

Meski Tifa selalu melihat-lihat isi buku itu setiap hari, tetapi Tifa tidak pernah bosan dan terus menatap wajah pria 24 tahun itu(anggep aja umurnya segitu ya hahahaha), tapi ketika ia kira Cloud mulai tertarik padanya, sosok Aeris yang lebih peka muncul. Membuat Tifa semakin menderita krisis pede yang semakin parah untuk mengutarakan perasaannya, cukup tragis rasanya(hahahaha). Tetapi Aeris akhirnya meninggal karena dibunuh oleh Sepiroth, namun perasaan Cloud terhadap Aeris nampaknya masih tersisa. Membuat Tifa semakin kecewa, dan tanpa sadar, Tifa pun tertidur di mejanya. Sambil berharap, sang pujaan hati datang ke mimpinya.

...

...

...fa

...fa

Tifa...

Tifa...

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara, siapakah dia? Suaranya terdengar jauh, Tifa pun pelan-pelan membuka matanya. Saat sadar, tahu-tahu sudah pagi.

"Tifa! Kenapa kau masih tidur?", ternyata itu adalah suara Marlene.

"O... oh, tunggu sebentar", kata Tifa sambil membereskan buku miliknya dan membuka pintu.

"Tifa, kau kenapa? Kau kurang tidur ya?", tanya Marlene.

"Ti.. tidak kok, anak-anak lain sedang apa sekarang?", tanya Tifa sambil ngulet.

"Mereka sedang makan, aku barusan buat sarapan untuk mereka", kata Marlene.

"Aduh.. maaf Marlene, aku jadi merepotkanmu. Cloud sudah bangun ya?", tanya Tifa.

"Sudah.. tadi dia bilang ada sisa pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan", kata Marlene.

"Oh... iya juga, aku harus bekerja sekarang", kata Tifa sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Oh ya Tifa, Cloud bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu", kata Marlene.

"Masa? Dimana? Kapan?", tanya Tifa.

"Kalau tak salah, dia bilang jam 12 siang, Cloud bilang dia akan kesini sendiri, jadi kau tidak perlu menunggu", kata Marlene panjang lebar.

"Begitu ya, baiklah Marlene, terima kasih", jawab Tifa sambil berjalan menuju barnya.

Setelah itu, Tifa kembali menjalankan rutinitasnya kembali,tapi kali ini sambil berpikir, apa yang mau Cloud bicarakan dengan dia? Kok tumben Cloud ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan? Terus akan diajak kemana ya? Tifa pun memikirkan hal itu terus, sampai diajadi tak begitu konsentrasi bekerja.

"Hei nona! Birnya kepenuhan!", teriak salah seorang pelanggan.

"E... eh? Maaf!", kata Tifa sambil buru-buru mengambil lap.

"Konsentrasi Tifa! Konsentrasi!", pikir Tifa sambil melap minuman yang tumpah.

Setelah bekerja cukup lama,akhirnya jam 12 siangpun tiba, waktu yang dijanjikan Cloud.

"Marlene! Kau bisa kesini sebentar?", teriak Tifa.

"Ya! Tunggu sebentar!", balas Marlene sambil menuruni tangga.

"Marlene, sekarang sudah jam 12 siang, kau bisa kan menjaga bar?", tanya Tifa.

"Ya!", kata Marlene.

Baru saja titip bar, tahu-tahu terdengar suara fenrir dari luar, dan ketika pintu bar terbuka, ternyata benar itu adalah Cloud.

"Tifa, kau sudah siap pergi?", tanya Cloud.

"Oh... iya", jawab Tifa yang sedikit ragu-ragu.

Saat keluar, Tifa melihat seperti ada yang berubah di fenrir milik Cloud. Ternyata saat dilihat lagi, buket bunganya bertambah satu lagi, Tifa sempat penasaran namun pada akhirnya Tifa memilih untuk tidak menanyakannya dan menaiki fenrir itu bersama Cloud.

Di perjalanan, Tifa dan Cloud diam tanpa kata, seperti suasana di sekeliling mereka yang sepi. Namun, Tifa akhirnya memulai pembicaraan,

"Cloud, kita mau ke Forgotten City?", tanya Tifa.

"... ya", jawab Cloud, singkat.

"Kau tadi habis beli bunga lagi?", tanya Tifa lagi.

".. ya", jawab Cloud, yang lagi-lagi singkat.

"Kenapa dengan Cloud ya?", pikir Tifa.

Akhirnya sepanjang perjalanan, Tifa dan Cloud terus diam-diaman dan dipenuhi suasana nggak enak. Dan akhirnya sesampainya di Forgotten Capital, tepatnya di danau tempat Aeris dimakamkan, Cloud memarkirkan fenrirnya dan mengambil salah satu buket bunga itu.

"Selama 4 tahun ini, aku belum pernah berziarah ke makammu. Dan baru sekaranglah aku baru mengunjungimu. Maafkan aku, andaikan aku bisa lebih kuat", kata Cloud, sambil menenggelamkan buket bunga itu.

"Cloud, ternyata kau masih bersedih juga?", tanya Tifa sambil menghampiri Cloud, Cloud hanya terdiam.

"Cloud, itu semua bukanlah salahmu... aku yakin Aeris juga tak menyalahkanmu", kata Tifa sambil memegang pundak Cloud.

"Tifa... kuharap begitu", jawab Cloud.

Lalu, Cloud membalikkan badannya dan mengambil buket bunga yang tersisa di fenrir, ia pun berjalan lagi menghampiri Tifa. Membuat Tifa bingung.

"Cloud, kalau boleh aku tahu, untuk siapa buket bunga ini?", tanya Tifa.

".. Tifa, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu", kata Cloud.

"Tentang apa?", tanya Tifa lagi.

"Selama ini, apa kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman masa kecilmu?", tanya Cloud, yang membuat Tifa kaget.

"Selama ini perasaanku bercampur aduk, dan aku juga tak tahu sebenarnya siapa seseorang yang sangat penting bagiku, apakah itu Aeris, kau , Marlene, atau apakah anak-anak lainnya", kata Cloud. Tifa hanya terdiam.

"Aku selalu memikirkan hal itu. Tetapi selagi aku bingung memikirkan itu, ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianku...", kata Cloud.

"Seseorang? Siapa dia?", tanya Tifa.

"... dia seorang perempuan yang baik hati, lembut, dan sangat perhatian. Sejak dulu, aku ingin sekali bisa melindunginya, dan aku juga ingin bisa menikahinya suatu saat nanti, kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintainya... namun, aku tak tahu apakah dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku", kata Cloud dengan sedikit murung.

"Cloud... siapa dia?", tanya Tifa.

Suasana pun menjadi hening sesaat, sambil memejamkan matanya sesaat, Cloud pun memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara ,"Kaulah yang kumaksud Tifa."

"C... Cloud, jadi...", Tifapun kali ini luar biasa kaget.

"Ya Tifa, aku ingin sekali mengatakan ini sejak lama... ", Cloudpun memberikan buket bunga itu di tangan Tifa sambil berkata,"Aku mencintaimu Tifa."

Tifapun kemudian memeluk Cloud dengan eratnya sambil menangis bahagia, dengan sedikit terisak ia menjawab,"Aku juga mencintaimu Cloud, aku juga sangat mencintaimu sejak dulu, aku senang sekali... *sniff*, ternyata perasaanmu sama dengaku."

"Ya Tifa, dan aku juga harus berterima kasih pada Marlene untuk hal ini", kata Cloud sambil membalas pelukan Tifa.

"Marlene?", tanya Tifa yang terheran.

"Ya, mungkin kau tak tahu, tapi aku sengaja menyuruh Marlene memberi tahu kalau aku ingin mengajakmu keluar, karea... aku tak sanggup untuk bicara sendiri", kata Cloud.

"Ya ampun, kau ini... ternyata sifat pemalumu belum berubah ya", kata Tifa sambil menghadapkan wajahnya pada Cloud, Cloud hanya tersenyum ketika mendengarnya.

Wajah merekapun saling bertatapan, dan perlahan-lahan semakin mendekat. Dan akhirnya, merekapun berciuman di samping danau itu dengan erat. Dan diseberang danau itu, terlihatlah Zack dan Aeris yang sedang melihat momen bahagia mereka.

Wew, still continue nih, maaf ya kalau ceritanya urang, mohon kritik sarannya


	2. Chapter 2 : Cloud's Feelings

Finaly! Ini adalah chapter 2 nya! Ceritanya tetap sama, namun cerita kali ini diambil dari sudut pandang Cloud, setelah sebelumnya yang dilihat dari sudut pandang Tifa. Hope you enjoy it! And also, please give critics and don't forget to RnR!

"Permisi tuan Fukasaku! Ada kiriman paket untuk anda!", teriak Cloud di depan sebuah rumah.

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut spike kuningnya yang unik, matanya yang berwarna biru, badannya tinggi tegap, dan selalu mengendarai fenrir baik ketika dan tidak bekerja. Dialah Cloud Strife, yang bekerja sebagai seorang pengantar barang.

"Wah terima kasih Cloud-kun! Wah terima kasih ya, sudah sejak lama aku menantikan barang ini", ucap si pelanggan.

"Sama-sama paman, permisi, aku ingin mengantar barang lagi", ucap Cloud sambil tersenyum dan menaiki fenrirnya.

Inilah rutinitas yang dilakukan oleh Cloud setiap harinya, mengantar barang, meminta cap stempel, dan pergi mengantar barang lagi. Cloud memilih untuk membuka usaha ini karena ingin meringankan beban 'keluarga'nya, terutama 'anak-anak'nya yang masih kecil. Eits, jangan salah sangka dulu, yang dimaksud adalah anak-anak yatim piatu yang diasuh olehnya bersama Tifa. Bisa dibilang, Cloud dan Tifa bagaikan suami istri yang memiliki banyak anak, meski aslinya mereka bukan suami istri.

"Huff... mungkin lebih baik aku latihan", gumam Cloud.

Rutinitas lain yang biasa dilakukan Cloud jika sudah bekerja adalah... berlatih! Meski Sephiroth sudah dia kalahkan, meski Kadaj cs juga sudah dibasmi(emangnya serangga apa?), Cloud tetap melatih dirinya sendiri. Para pembaca yang nonton Advent Children tahu tempat Cloud melawan Kadaj cs pertama kali, jika tahu, tempat itulah yang menjadi tempat latihan Cloud. Cloud biasanya latiham selama 3 jam, latihan yang dilakukan Cloud? Yah, dia hanya mengulang-ulang saja gaya-gaya menebas, menangkis, menebas sambil berputar, dan lain sebagainya. Pokoknya, teknik yang biasa dilakukan dengan pedang.

Setelah Cloud selesai latihan, Cloud duduk di fenrirnya. Kemudian ia merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celananya, sebuah dompet kuno berwarna hitam. Ia membuka dompet itu, isi dompet itu bukan hanya uang, melainkan... foto Tifa. Ya, Cloud sangat mencintai Tifa dari lubuk hatinya, meski Cloud sudah sangat lama menyukai Tifa selama beberapa tahun, namun Cloud tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Selain karena malu, juga karena takut Tifa menolaknya.

Saat Cloud masih belasan tahun, Cloud ingat dia pernah berjanji dengan Tifa bahwa ia akan selalu melindunginya kapanpun. Karena perasaan itu jugalah, Cloud ingin menjadi soldier, tetapi ia gagal menjadi 1st class soldier dan hanya menjadi seorang soldier biasa. Sephiroth yang dikaguminya juga akhirnya menjadi seorang 'psycho' setelah mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Cloud juga tak mampu melindungi Tifa yang sempat diserang oleh Sephiroth. Bisa dibilang, masa-masa itu merupakan masa yang paling berat untuk Cloud. Penyesalan, kesedihan, dua rasa itu bercampur dalam hati Cloud. Meski akhirnya perasaan itu berakhir karena Tifa yang selalu mendukung dan menemani Cloud.

Yang disukai Cloud dari Tifa bukanlah wajah cantiknya atau tubuh seksinya, yang disukai Cloud dari Tifa adalah sifatnya yang sangat perhatian, baik, dan selalu menerima orang lain apa adanya. Cloud masih ingat betul saat ia keracunan berat Mako sehingga ia harus dirawat di Mideel, selama dia sakit, Tifalah yang selalu menemani dan merawatnya, meski waktu itu Cloud hanya bisa bicara-bicara tak jelas. Meski hatinya pernah bingung memilih antara Tifa atau Aerith, namun pada akhirnya Cloud tetap memilih cinta pertamanya, yang dia harapkan menjadi cinta sejatinya.

"Tifa, apakah kau juga menyukaiku?", gumam Cloud yang murung.

Kemudian, Cloud menaiki kembali fenrirnya untuk ke Midgar, lebih tepatnya, mau pulang. Cloud pikir dia harus pulang sekarang, karena takut Tifa khawatir nanti. Saat Cloud sedang mengendarai fenrirnya dan memasuki kota, tiba-tiba Cloud berpikir untuk memberikan kejutan berupa hadiah untuk Tifa. Berhubung Cloud selama ini tak pernah memberikan Tifa kejutan. Tapi, kira-kira apa ya hadiah yang cocok untuk Tifa? Kalau glove sih Tifa sudah koleksi sampai 2 lemari (hahaha). Coklat? Kurang cocok, lagipula Tifa takut makan yang begituan karena takut gendut. Saputangan? Terlalu sederhana kayaknya. Bando? Hmmm... sepertinya jangan. Anting? Tifa sudah punya. Kalung? Sudah punya juga. Kalau begitu apa ya? Cloudpun makin pusing. Kalau bunga? Hm... sepertinya boleh juga. Apalagi, Tifa lumayan menyukai bunga, jadi Cloud pikir lebih baik dia membelikan bunga saja. Tetapi, bunga di gereja sudah habis karena pertarungan dengan Kadaj dan Loz di gereja, jadi Cloud harus mencari di toko. Tetapi(lagi), bunga cukup langka di Midgar, karena tidak banyak orang yang cukup berminat pada bunga, selain itu kemajuan teknologi membuat tanah habis dipakai untuk membangun gedung-gedung, pabrik, dan lain sebagainya, intinya sih sama kok dengan dunia asli kita (curhat). Namun, keinginannya untuk memberikan kejutan pada Tifa membuatnya pantang menyerah, dan dia pun pergi mencari bunga itu.

Sejak kepergian si 'Flower Girl' alias Aeris, jadi jarang sekali ada orang yang menjual bunga. Karena itu Cloud cukup susah mencarinya, apalagi Cloud sudah hampir mengelilingi Midgar(lebai hahahaha). Tetapi saat Cloud sedang bingung dan pusingnya harus mencari dimana lagi, Cloud melihat sebuah toko kecil yang tulisannya 'Flower Shop', akhirnya! Cloud pun langsung bergegas menuju toko itu.

"Ng, permisi", kata Cloud sambil membuka pintu.

"Selama da... Cloud?", si pemilik toko membalikkan badan, alangkah kagetnya bahwa ternyata si pemilik toko itu adalah Elmyra, ibunya Aeris!

"Oh... kau, ibunya Aeris kan?", kata Cloud.

"Benar, syukurlah kau masih ingat...", kata Elmyra.

"Kau sudah pindah sejak lama?", tanya Cloud.

"Begitulah, sejak 2 tahun lalu", kata Elmyra lagi.

"Oh...", jawab Cloud, singkat.

"Cloud, kau mau beli bunga?", tanya Elmyra.

"Oh iya, aku ingin beli bunga ini", kata Cloud sambil menunjuk bunga mawar yang berwarna merah.

"Kau mau beli itu? Kau mau beli berapa?", tanya Elmyra lagi.

"Em... beli sebuket saja", jawab Cloud sambil memerah wajahnya.

"Beli sebuket? Kau mau melamar ya?", tanya Elmyra sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ng, anu... itu..", Cloud jadi bertambah malu.

"Ya, sepertinya dari wajahmu pun aku sudah tahu jawabannya", jawab Elmyra sambil menata bunga yang dibeli Cloud. Cloud hanya terdiam.

"Ini Cloud, totalnya 500 Gil", kata Elmyra sambil menyodorkan buketnya.

"Oh, ya... ini uangnya", kata Cloud.

"Semoga lamaranmu berhasil ya Cloud hihihi", goda Elmyra, Cloud hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Tak sadar, ternyata dari jam 2 siang dia mencari-cari toko bunga, sekarang sudah jam... setengah sepuluh malam! Tak sadar Cloud mencari-cari toko bunga sampai 7,5 jam lamanya, dan saat Cloud melihat HandPhonenya, ternyata Tifa sudah misscall sampai 8 kali, sepertinya memang sudah seharusnya Cloud pulang, takut Tifa khawatir. Karena biasanya Cloud jam 5 sore sudah pulang. Suasana Midgar malam hari memang cukup indah, lampu-lampu jalan menyala, ada juga yang berwarna warni. Meski sudah malam, tapi masih ada juga toko dan restoran yang buka. Di pusat kota, tepatnya Memorial Statue, banyak sekali pasangan yang berkencan dan bermesraan disana. Cloud pikir, entah kapan dia dan Tifa bisa berjalan-jalan seperti itu. Bisa bermesraan, bergandengan tangan, dan... berciuman. Mungkin hal ini terdengar aneh bagi Cloud yang dingin, namun yah... namanya juga masih manusia, apalagi seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, Cloud sudah mencintai Tifa sejak lama. Tetapi perasaan suka itu baru menguat akhir-akhir ini.

Akhirnya, setelah menempuh perjalanan selama setengah jam, Cloud sampai juga di 7th Heaven, tempat yang menjadi rumahnya sekarang, bersama Tifa, Marlene, Denzel, dan anak-anak yatim piatu lainnya,

"Cloud, kenapa kau baru pulang?", tanya Tifa.

"Maaf Tifa aku pulang terlambat, tadi aku membeli ini", kata Cloud sambil menunjukkan barang yang dibawanya, sebuah buket bunga.

"Bunga? Kau mencari bunga?", tanya Tifa.

"Ya, kau tahu sendiri di Midgar sangat sulit mencari bunga, jadinya aku pulang terlambat untuk mencari ini", kata Cloud.

"Bunga itu untuk siapa Cloud?", tanya Tifa.

"...", Cloud pun terdiam sejenak. Dalam hati ia berpikir bahwa ia harus mengatakan bahwa bunga ini adalah untuknya.

"Cloud?", tanya Tifa terheran.

"Bunga ini untuk...", jawab Cloud.

"Untuk?", tanya Tifa yang terheran.

"Aeris...", jawab Cloud, yang ternyata membuat Cloud sendiri kaget.

"Aeris?", jawab Tifa yang terheran.

"Ya, aku ingin mengunjungi tempat itu lagi, aku ingin berziarah", entah kenapa Cloud malah mengatakan sesuatu yang malah di luar tujuan semulanya, yang membuatnya makin bingung.

"... begitu", jawab Tifa.

"A... Anak-anak sudah tidur?", tanya Cloud.

"Sudah, barusan aku menidurkan mereka, kapan kau mau pergi ke forgotten city?", tanya Tifa lagi.

".. Mungkin besok, aku ingin libur kerja", kata Cloud.

"Oh... Cloud kau mau minum? Biar kubuatkan", tawar Tifa.

"Tidak usah Tifa, aku ingin ke kamarku untuk istirahat dulu", jawab Cloud sambil menaiki tangga.

Saat Cloud memasuki ruangannya, ia langsung duduk di kasurnya, sambil bergumam kesal, ia berkata, "Sial... kenapa aku berkata seperti itu pada Tifa? Padahal seharusnya aku memberikan ini untuk Tifa, tapi aku malah...", gumamnya sambil menggertakkan gigi.

Esok pagi pun tiba, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, tapi Cloud sudah bangun karena tak bisa tidur, karena itulah dia bangun, sambil menunjukkan wajah kecewanya. Saat Cloud baru membuka pintunya, tiba-tiba ada Marlene menunggu di depannya.

"Pagi Cloud!", kata Marlene.

"Marlene... pagi", jawab Cloud.

"Cloud, kau semalam bicara sesuatu dengan Tifa", tanya Marlene yang membuat Cloud kaget.

"... Kau tahu dari mana?", tanya Cloud sambil jongkok.

"Semalam aku ingin ke toilet, dan aku melihat kalian, kenapa mukamu terlihat sedih Cloud?", kata Marlene.

"...", Cloud terdiam.

"Bicaralah Cloud... kita kan satu keluarga", kata Marlene.

"... Baiklah, kau lihat buket bunga itu Marlene?", tanya Cloud.

"Itu...? Waw, bagus!", kata Marlene sambil memegang buket bunga itu.

"Tadinya aku ingin memberikan bunga ini ke Tifa, tapi...", Cloud tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Tapi apa Cloud?", tanya Marlene.

"Aku malah mengatakan kalau bunga ini kubeli untuk makam Aeris...", jawab Cloud.

"Loh? Kenapa begitu?", tanya Marlene yang terheran-heran, Cloud hanya terdiam.

"Cloud, aku sangat menyukai kalian berdua... aku juga ingin sekali melihat kalian menikah nanti. Karena itu Cloud, kau harus berani", kata Marlene sambil menghampiri Cloud.

"... Marlene", jawab Cloud.

"Kau harus berani Cloud! Seperti waktu aku baca cerita di buku dongeng, waktu itu ada seorang pangeran yang berjuang untuk melamar orang yang dicintainya, mirip sekali denganmu...", kata Marlene dengan polosnya.

"Berjuang...", Cloud pun merenungkan kata-kata ini, dan tiba-tiba ia seperti sudah dapat ide mengenai hal ini, "Marlene... bisakah kau membantuku sebentar?"

"Aku harus apa?", tanya Marlene.

"Katakan pada Tifa kalau aku ingin mengajaknya pergi jam 12 siang nanti, kau bisa kan mengurus bar selama aku mengajak Tifa pergi?", tanya Cloud.

"Ya! Aku bisa kok!", kata Marlene.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ingin menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaanku dulu, terima kasih Marlene", kata Cloud sambil memegang pipi Marlene.

"Ya, hati-hati Cloud!", kata Marlene.

Rasa percaya diri mulai berkumpul di hati Cloud, dan setelah itu dengan fenrirnya, ia pergi menuju ke toko bunga waktu itu yang dikelola oleh Elmyra. Berhubung jaraknya cukup jauh, Cloud pikir seharusnya toko bunga itu sudah buka ketika dia sampai disana. Jaraknya sejauh apa? Ditanya sejauh apa juga gak tau, yang pasti sih jauh hahahaha, yah... kan gak perlu dijelaskan sampai sedetail itu ( kok authornya malah ngomong sendiri?). Yah, pokoknya kita percepat saja ya, sesampainya di 'Flower Shop',

"Oh, selamat datang Cloud, kau mau beli bunga lagi?", tanya Elmyra.

"Ya, aku ingin membeli bunga mawar merah muda itu", kata Cloud.

"Sebuket lagi?", tanya Elmyra.

"Ya!", kata Cloud.

Setelah membeli buket bunga kedua, Cloud segera menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaannya sampai waktu yang ditentukan, yaitu jam 12 siang nanti. Dan akhirnya waktu itupun tiba, Cloud pun meneguhkan hatinya sambil berkata, "Ayo, kau pasti bisa", dalam hatinya. Cloud menunggu Tifa di luar bar dan Tifa keluar tak lama kemudian, sambil tersenyum, Tifa pun menaiki fenrir itu. Akhirnya, Cloud bersiap menyatakan isi hatinya kepada Tifa.

Tapi di perjalanan, Tifa dan Cloud malah diam tanpa kata, seperti suasana di sekeliling mereka yang sepi. Namun, tiba-tiba Tifa memulai pembicaraan,

"Cloud, kita mau ke Forgotten City?", tanya Tifa yang sedikit membuat Cloud kaget.

"... ya", jawab Cloud, singkat.

Sebenarnya selama Cloud diam, Cloud terus mengatakan, "Ayo Cloud, jangan tegang, tenanglah", dalam hatinya.

"Kau tadi habis beli bunga lagi?", tanya Tifa lagi.

".. ya", jawab Cloud, yang lagi-lagi singkat.

Akhirnya sepanjang perjalanan, Tifa dan Cloud terus diam-diaman dan dipenuhi suasana nggak enak. Dan akhirnya sesampainya di Forgotten Capital, tepatnya di danau tempat Aeris dimakamkan, Cloud memarkirkan fenrirnya dan mengambil salah satu buket bunga itu.

"Selama 4 tahun ini, aku belum pernah berziarah ke makammu. Dan baru sekaranglah aku baru mengunjungimu. Maafkan aku, andaikan aku bisa lebih kuat", kata Cloud, sambil menenggelamkan buket bunga itu.

"Cloud, ternyata kau masih bersedih juga?", tanya Tifa sambil menghampiri Cloud. Sementara Cloud diam sambil berpikir, "Doakan aku Aeris, semoga aku bisa mendapatkan hati Tifa."

"Cloud, itu semua bukanlah salahmu... aku yakin Aeris juga tak menyalahkanmu", kata Tifa sambil memegang pundak Cloud.

"Tifa... kuharap begitu", jawab Cloud, sambil berusaha untuk tetap tenang tentunya.

Lalu, Cloud membalikkan badannya dan mengambil buket bunga yang tersisa di fenrir, saat mengambil buket itu, Cloud memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas, "Aku harus bisa mengatakannya", bisiknya. Kemudian, Cloudpun menghampiri Tifa.

"Cloud, kalau boleh aku tahu, untuk siapa buket bunga ini?", tanya Tifa.

".. Tifa, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu", kata Cloud.

"Tentang apa?", tanya Tifa lagi.

"Selama ini, apa kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman masa kecilmu?", tanya Cloud, yang membuat Tifa kaget.

"Selama ini perasaanku bercampur aduk, dan aku juga tak tahu sebenarnya siapa seseorang yang sangat penting bagiku, apakah itu Aeris, kau , Marlene, atau apakah anak-anak lainnya", kata Cloud. Tifa hanya terdiam.

"Aku selalu memikirkan hal itu. Tetapi selagi aku bingung memikirkan itu, ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianku...", kata Cloud.

"Seseorang? Siapa dia?", tanya Tifa.

Pertanyaan inilah yang ditunggu oleh Cloud, dan dengan kesiapan hatinya, iapun akhirnya berani menjawab.

"... dia seorang perempuan yang baik hati, lembut, dan sangat perhatian. Sejak dulu, aku ingin sekali bisa melindunginya, dan aku juga ingin bisa menikahinya suatu saat nanti, kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintainya... namun, aku tak tahu apakah dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku", kata Cloud.

"Cloud... siapa dia?", tanya Tifa.

Suasana pun menjadi hening sesaat, sambil memejamkan matanya sekali, Cloud pun terus berpikir, "Ayo katakan Cloud, inilah saat penentuannya!", akhirnya iapun memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara ,"Kaulah yang kumaksud... Tifa."

Satu kalimat itu membuat Tifa sangat kaget, tetapi Cloud tetap berusaha untuk mengatakannya,

"C... Cloud, jadi...", kata Tifa yang kaget.

"Ya Tifa, aku ingin sekali mengatakan ini sejak lama... ", Cloudpun memberikan buket bunga itu di tangan Tifa, dan tanpa ragu ia juga berkata,"Aku mencintaimu Tifa."

Tifapun kemudian memeluk Cloud dengan eratnya sambil menangis bahagia, dengan sedikit terisak ia menjawab,"Aku juga mencintaimu Cloud, aku juga sangat mencintaimu sejak dulu, aku senang sekali... *sniff*, ternyata perasaanmu sama denganku", reaksi Tifa ini sungguh di luar dugaan Cloud, namun dalam hati Cloud merasa sangat senang dan terharu.

"Ya Tifa, dan aku juga harus berterima kasih pada Marlene untuk hal ini", kata Cloud sambil membalas pelukan Tifa.

"Marlene?", tanya Tifa yang terheran.

"Ya, mungkin kau tak tahu, tapi aku sengaja menyuruh Marlene memberi tahu kalau aku ingin mengajakmu keluar, karena... aku tak sanggup untuk bicara sendiri", kata Cloud.

"Ya ampun, kau ini... ternyata sifat pemalumu belum berubah ya", kata Tifa sambil menghadapkan wajahnya pada Cloud, Cloud hanya tersenyum ketika mendengarnya.

Wajah merekapun saling bertatapan, dan perlahan-lahan semakin mendekat. Dan akhirnya, merekapun berciuman di samping danau itu dengan erat. Akhirnya impian Cloud pun terwujud, dan akhirnya Cloud berhasil menemukan cinta sejatinya.

Dan diseberang danau itu, terlihatlah Zack dan Aeris yang sedang melihat momen bahagia mereka. Sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

STILL CONTINUED, MAAF KALO KURANG BAGUS, RnR PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3 : Masa Pacaran

CHAPTER 3: MASA PACARAN

Cerita kali ini membahas mengenai Cloud dan Tifa yang sudah memasuki masa pacaran! Read n Reply please

Setelah Cloud 'menembak' Tifa di Forgotten Capital tadi, setelah momen berharga tadi, status keduanya pun selangkah lebih maju, yaitu 'Pacaran'! Ya, akhirnya dua insan yang sudah lama berada di mabuk cinta ini bisa bersatu juga(hahaha). Setelah mereka berdua berciuman, keduanya pun melepaskan ciuman itu masing-masing, kalo kelamaan kan entar gak bisa nafas hehehe, yang pasti kisah mereka di Forgotten Capital ini masih berlanjut, dan saat ini, mereka sedang duduk di pinggir danau, berduaan, seolah-olah dunia hanya milik berdua.

"Cloud...", kata Tifa sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Cloud.

"Ya?", jawab Cloud.

"Kau tahu? Rasanya aku bahagia sekali hari ini", ucap Tifa sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, kau sudah mengucapkannya beberapa kali tadi", balas Cloud sambil memeluk Tifa.

"Aku tahu, hanya saja, aku benar-benar bahagia, dan tak kusangka hari ini akan datang", kata Tifa.

"Begitukah? Kau tahu? Aku sudah lama menginginkan momen seperti ini muncul", kata Cloud sambil tersenyum.

"... Aku juga Cloud, mungkin kau memang tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku sudah tertarik denganmu sejak usia kita masih belasan", ucap Tifa, Cloud hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya, sejak kau berjanji kepadaku bahwa kau akan datang kepadaku jika aku dalam bahaya... seperti waktu kau datang kepadaku saat aku diserang oleh Sephiroth", kata Tifa.

"... Tifa, aku tak ingin membicarakan itu", ucap Cloud yang murung.

"Hm? Kenapa Cloud?", kata Tifa yang tiba-tiba heran.

"Karena... aku tak dapat menyelamatkanmu saat itu", kata Cloud. Mendengar itu, Tifa memegang pipi Cloud dan menghadapkan wajah Cloud ke wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan soal itu, lagipula setelah itu, kau kan sudah sangat sering menyelamatkanku", kata Tifa, Cloud masih murung.

"Cloud... kau tak perlu murung begitu, waktu Bahamut menyerang Midgar dan aku nyaris tertimpa bangunan, kau kan langsung datang menyelamatkanku dan Denzel. Sebenarnya kau sudah sering menyelamatkanku kok", kata Tifa sambil menyemangati Cloud.

"Tifa... terima kasih, karena kau selalu mendukung dan menerimaku, kurasa aku takkan bisa menemukan orang lain sepertimu...", kata Cloud yang mulai tersenyum lagi.

"Untuk apa berterima kasih padaku? Sudah seharusnya kan aku melakukan hal itu pada orang yang sangat berharga bagiku", kata Tifa, sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Mereka berdua pun bermesraan disana, dan mereka lupa kalau mereka meninggalkan Denzel dan Marlene di bar.

KRINGG! HandPhone Cloud pun tiba-tiba berbunyi, saat dilihat ternyata itu dari 7th Heaven.

"Halo?", jawab Cloud.

"Cloud, kenapa kau tak pulang-pulang?", ternyata yang menelpon itu Marlene.

"Oh iya, Marlene maaf, kita berdua akan segera pulang..", kata Cloud, "di bar tak terjadi apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak... tapi aku lapar, dan aku capek...", kata Marlene.

"Maaf... maaf, nanti aku dan Tifa akan segera pulang", kata Cloud.

"Sungguh? Ya sudah, cepat ya Cloud!", kata Marlene sambil menutup teleponnya.

"Marlene ya?", tanya Tifa.

"Iya... mungkin kita sudah saatnya pulang", kata Cloud.

"Baiklah, lagipula kita sudah cukup lama disini, ayo kita pulang... anak-anak bisa kelaparan nanti", kata Tifa sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, ayo...", kata Cloud.

Kemudian mereka berdua pun bangkit berdiri, dan yang kali ini baru mereka lakukan lagi adalah... bergandengan tangan! Saat berjalan menuju fenrir, Cloud langsung menggenggam tangan Tifa, Tifa sempat kaget namun ia langsung menanggapinya, toh Cloud yang sekarang kan merupakan kekasihnya, jadi hal itu wajar untuk dilakukan.

"Ayo Tifa... kau naik", kata Cloud.

"Ng!", kata Tifa.

Suasana pulang kali ini berbeda jauh dengan saat datang tadi, suasana pulang kali ini begitu hangat, karena Tifa selalu memeluk tubuh Cloud sepanjang perjalanan, Cloud hanya tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Tifa dengan tangan kirinya, kenapa tangan kiri? Ya tangan kanannya kan buat nge-gas hehehehe, "Tifa, aku sungguh mencintaimu", kata Cloud dalam hati.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup lama, akhirnya Cloud dan Tifa sampai juga di 7th Heaven. Saat Tifa hendak turun, Cloud memegang tangan Tifa dan membantunya untuk turun, sebuah hal yang tidak biasa dilakukan oleh pria tampan tapi pemalu ini.

"Kau mau berubah jadi pria romantis ya Cloud?", kata Tifa yang menggoda.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa kalau aku harus melakukan ini untukmu", jawab Cloud sambil tersenyum.

"Tak usah Cloud, aku kan bisa turun sendiri", ucap Tifa.

"Sudahlah Tifa, tanganmu sudah terlanjur kupegang", kata Cloud.

Akhirnya meski sebenarnya hal ini tak perlu dilakukan, Cloud membantu Tifa turun sambil memegang tangannya, Tifa menjadi malu-malu sendiri. Dan saat mereka membuka pintu pun, mereka berdua masih berpegangan tangan dengan mesranya.

"Tadaima!", ucap Cloud dan Tifa berbarengan.

"Okaeri! Loh...", tiba-tiba Marlene terfokus pada sesuatu, ternyata ia terfokus pada tangan Cloud dan Tifa yang saling berpegangan.

"Kenapa Marlene?", tanya Tifa.

"Cloud! Kau berhasil!", teriak Marlene sambil memeluk Cloud.

"Iya Marlene, semua ini berhsil juga berkat bantuanmu", kata Cloud sambil mengelus kepala Marlene.

"Terima kasih Marlene, kalau tak dibantu olehmu aku juga takkan bisa mengutarakan perasaanku selama ini", kata Tifa.

"Masa? He he he", kata Marlene.

"Kau sudah lapar kan? Aku akan memasak sekarang, kau mau makan apa?", tanya Tifa.

"Apa saja boleh Tifa, aku sudah lapar nih", kata Marlene sambil manyun.

"Baik-baik, aku akan membuatkan makanan untuk kau dan Denzel", kata Tifa.

"Oh Tifa, biar kubantu", kata Cloud.

"Tak usah Cloud, lebih baik kau temani Denzel dan Marlene saja... tenang saja aku akan cepat memasaknya", kata Tifa sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Baiklah, Marlene, kau ajak Denzel kesini", ucap Cloud.

"Ng!", setelah itu Marlene langsung menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya untuk memanggil Denzel.

Lauk yang dimasak Tifa hari ini adalah Nikkujaga, Misosiru, dan Tamagoyaki. Marlene dan Denzel sungguh kaget melihat masakan Tifa yang bisa dibilang saat itu cukup banyak.

"Wow! Tifa, semua ini tampak enak!", kata Marlene.

"Wah! Tifa, kau memang hebat dalam memasak!", kata Denzel.

"Tentu saja! Masa kalian baru tahu hal itu?", kata Tifa sambil melepaskan celemeknya.

"Oke, kita ma...", kata Denzel dan Marlene yang hendak mengambil makanannya.

"Eits! Tunggu dulu!", tiba-tiba Tifa meng-stop mereka.

"L... lho, kenapa?", Denzel dan Marlene pun menjadi kecewa.

"Kalian harus cuci tangan dulu, tangan kalian kan kotor", kata Tifa.

"*sigh* iya", Marlene dan Denzel pun menghela nafas, tanda kecewa.

"Cloud, temani mereka gih, kau sekalian cuci tangan juga", kata Tifa sambil mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

"Oke, ayo Marlene, Denzel. Kita cuci tangan", kata Cloud.

Setelah cuci tangan, (tentu saja) mereka makan malam.

"Itadakimas", ucap semuanya.

"Hm... Tifa, enak banget rasanya!", kata Denzel sambil mencoba Tamago-nya.

"*munch* *munch* coba Nikkujaga ini Denzel! Ini juga enak", kata Marlene yang tak kalah hebohnya.

"Hei, nanti kalian tersedak loh", ucap Cloud yang geli melihat tindakan mereka.

"Habisnya ini enak sekali Cloud *munch*", kata Denzel.

"Hahaha, kau ada-ada saja Denzel", kata Tifa.

"Ini sungguhan kok Tifa!", kata Marlene yang juga lagi seru-serunya(makan).

"Sudah, sudah, nanti kalian tersedak sungguhan loh, nih kalian minum ini", kata Tifa sambil menyodorkan air putih ke Marlene dan Denzel.

Saat Tifa memperhatikan Cloud makan, tiba-tiba Tifa mendekatkan kursinya ke Cloud, membuat Cloud agak bingung dan menatapnya.

"Kenapa Tifa?", tanya Cloud.

"Ini, ada nasi di pipimu", kata Tifa sambil mengambil sebutir nasi di sekitar mulut Cloud dan melahapnya, "makannya yang rapi sedikit dong."

"Ah, iya", kata Cloud yang malu.

Baru saja Tifa merapikan makanan di pipi Cloud, tiba-tiba setelah Tifa minum Misosiru, Cloud mendekatkan kursinya ke kursi Tifa.

"Tifa, sini", kata Cloud.

"Ng? Kenapa Cloud?", tanya Tifa.

Tiba-tiba wajah Cloud mendekati Tifa, dan mulutnya menjilati sup yang ada di sekitar mulut Tifa, Denzel dan Marlene yang melihatnya sampai kaget dan melotot.

"He... hei Cloud! Ada anak-anak di depan!", kata Tifa yang mukanya memerah.

"Kau sendiri juga makannya tak rapi... jadi ya kubersihkan", kata Cloud sambil tersenyum.

"Ah... kau ini!", kata Tifa sambil mendorong Cloud, "Ini kan bukan tontonan anak-anak!"

"Hmp", kata Cloud.

"Um... Tifa, Cloud, aku dan Denzel sudah selesai", kata Marlene yang mukanya memerah.

"I.. iya, kami ke atas dulu ya", kata Denzel yang mukanya juga memerah.

"Oh, iya... taruh saja disitu, nanti aku akan mencucinya", kata Tifa, setelah itu Marlene dan Denzel pergi ke kamar mereka.

"Tifa, kau mau jalan-jalan keluar?", tanya Cloud.

"Malam ini?", tanya Tifa.

"Iya, malam ini, aku ingin mengajakmu ke memorial statue", kata Cloud.

"Oh... boleh-boleh saja kok, tunggu aku merapikan piring dulu ya, tapi anak-anak bagaimana?", kata Tifa.

"Kurasa mereka sudah tidur, malam-malam begini mereka tidak akan kemana-mana, kau kunci saja pintunya", kata Cloud.

"Hmm... oke deh", kata Tifa sambil merapikan piring dan gelas.

Setelah itu, Tifa mengunci pintu depan bar dan berjalan kaki dengan Cloud, ya jalan kaki, tanpa menaiki fenrir. Dan sambil bergandengan tangan juga tentunya, inilah percakapan mereka selagi jalan-jalan.

"Cloud, tumben kau tak menaiki fenrir", kata Tifa.

"Iya, aku ingin berjalan berdua saja denganmu soalnya", kata Cloud.

"Begitu ya, kenapa kau tiba-tiba kau ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan pas malam Cloud?", tanya Tifa.

"Oh.. kalau soal itu, aku memang ingin sekali membicarakannya denganmu", kata Cloud.

"Oh ya? Memang apa sebabnya?", tanya Tifa.

"Kau tahu? Sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu, aku sungguh iri melihat pasangan lain yang dapat bermesraan di sepanjang jalanan Midgar saat malam seperti sekarang ini", kata Cloud.

"Masa? ", kata Tifa yang sempat terheran.

"Aku serius Tifa, waktu itu aku benar-benar iri dan berpikir, kenapa aku tak seperti mereka...", kata Cloud sambil menatap langit.

"Cloud... maafkan aku, andai aku bisa mengutarakan perasaanku lebih cepat", kata Tifa. Cloud tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tak usah minta maaf Tifa, buktinya sekarang kita bersama, dan akhirnya kita berdua berhasil mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing, kau tahu? Aku sangat bahagia", kata Cloud sambil menatap Tifa.

"Cloud... jadi seluruh impianmu sudah terwujud ya?", tanya Tifa, tiba-tiba langkah Cloud terhenti.

"Belum, ada hal lain yang ingin kuwujudkan", kata Cloud.

"Apa itu?", tanya Tifa. Tiba-tiba, Cloud menatap Tifa sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin menciummu di samping memorial statue ini", kata Cloud.

"Cloud! Oh, jadi ini rencanamu ya untuk membawaku kesini?", kata Tifa.

"Begitulah, kau mau kan?", tanya Cloud.

"Ya...", kata Tifa.

Cloud pun mendekati wajah Tifa, matanya yang berwarna biru muda terus menatap mata Tifa yang berwarna coklat. Tangan Cloud mulai memeluk tubuh Tifa. Keduanya saling memejamkan mata. Dan sambil disaksikan oleh Memorial Statue dan sinar bulan, keduanya pun berciuman dengan mesranya. Sambil berpikir, "Aku mencintaimu."

HUFF... Akhirnya selesai juga, mohon kritik saran ya


	4. Chapter 4 : Wish For Our Picture

CHAPTER 4 : WISH FOR OUR PICTURE

_It's My First Love..._

_What I'm dreaming of_

_When I go to bed_

_When I lay my head upon my pillow_

_Don't know what to do_

Jika kita bernostalgia ke kisah-kisah sebelumnya, potongan lirik dari lagu Nikka Kosta-First Love ini cocok untuk Tifa dan Cloud, ketika keduanya masih tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tak terbayang deh jika Marlene tak membantu Cloud. Tapi itu dulu, kalau sekarang kisah Cloud dan Tifa mirip seperti lagu ini,

_I see a light in the sky  
>Oh, it's almost blinding me<br>I can't believe  
>I've been touched by an angel with love<br>Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
>Let it fill my soul and drown my fears<br>Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun  
>A new day has...come <em>(Celine Dion - A New Day Has Come)

Ya, kali ini Cloud dan Tifa telah menikmati hari-hari baru mereka. Hari-hari baru yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Hari-hari baru yang menghapus keraguan dan kekecewaan pada hari-hari yang lalu. Hari-hari baru yang juga mendatangkan cinta, serta kebahagiaan. Ah, kalau bicara tentang hal yang puitis kayak gini nanti takkan ada habis-habisnya. Yang pasti, Cloud dan Tifa masih berpacaran hingga kini, malah hubungan mereka semakin mesra semenjak ciuman di Memorial Statue barusan. Dan lagi di cerita ini, kencan mereka masih berlanjut,

"Cloud, bulan hari ini sangat indah", kata Tifa sambil menunjuk bulan.

"Ya...", kata Cloud.

"Cloud, aku jadi ingat waktu itu, saat kau berjanji padaku kalau kau akan melindungiku", kata Tifa.

"Ya, saat itu kita berdua juga sedang melihat bulan disini", kata Cloud.

"Bukan hanya bulan, tapi juga bintang", kata Tifa.

"Bintang ya...", kata Cloud.

"Iya, bintang. Cloud, apakah kau percaya kalau bintang dapat mengabulkan permohonan kita?", tanya Tifa.

"Entahlah, aku belum pernah mencobanya", kata Cloud.

"Kau mau mencobanya? Katanya kalau ada bintang jatuh dan kita membuat permohonan, maka permohonan kita akan terkabulkan", kata Tifa.

"Tapi kapan? Kita kan tak tahu kapan ada bintang jatuh", kata Cloud.

"Memang sih...", kata Tifa yang sedikit kecewa.

"Tifa, kau sudah mau pulang? Sudah jam 11, aku takut anak-anak terbangun dan mencari kita", kata Cloud.

"Oh... iya juga ya, ayo kita pulang", kata Tifa.

Setelah itu mereka berdua berdiri dan karena sudah malam, Tifa jadi menggigil kedinginan.

"Kau kedinginan ya?", tanya Cloud.

"Iya sedikit brrrr...", kata Tifa sambil menggesek-gesek kedua tangannya.

"Tifa, sini", kata Cloud.

Kemudian Cloud merangkul Tifa dan mendekatkan tubuh Tifa ke tubuhnya, dengan maksud untuk membuatnya merasa lebih hangat(tentunya).

"Gimana? Sudah lebih hangat?", tanya Cloud sambil tersenyum.

"Ng... ya", kata Tifa.

"Ayo kita pulang", kata Cloud.

Ketika mereka berdua berjalan pulang berdua, mereka bagaika diiringi oleh lagu Cascada – Everytime We touch, tapi yang mellow version, terutama di bagian lirik,

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
>And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
>I want this to last<br>I need you by my side_

Atau mungkin juga lagunya Martina Mcbride yang judulnya My Valentine, atau mungkin juga... ah, cukup cukup. Setelah berjalan sambil menahan dingin, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai juga di 7th Heaven, Tifa membuka kunci pintu, dan mereka berdua pun akhirnya masuk,

"Rasanya sayang momen hari ini berakhir", kata Tifa.

"Kau mau lebih lama lagi?", tanya Cloud sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau bisa sih aku mau", goda Tifa balik.

"Lain kali jika aku mengajakmu lagi, kuharap bisa lebih lama", kata Cloud.

"Sudahlah! Jangan menggodaku lagi", kata Tifa sambil mengunci pintu lagi, Cloud hanya tertawa kecil.

"Selamat malam... dan selamat tidur Cloud", kata Tifa.

"Selamat tidur juga... Tifa", kata Cloud. Setelah itu, keduanya menuju ke kamar masing-masing.

Di kamar tidur keduanya, mereka tidak langsung tidur, mereka malah duduk di kursi sambil memandangi bingkai-bingkai foto yang ada di meja. Di meja itu ada foto Marlene dan Denzel, foto Cloud bersama seluruh 'party' membernya, ada juga ukiran kayu berbentuk chocobo. Sebenarnya Cloud dan Tifa memiliki harapan yang sama, mungkin bukan harapan yang besar, tetapi yang mereka harapkan dan inginkan adalah... foto mereka berdua yang dibingkai, dan dipajang di meja mereka, "Kapan foto ku dan dia bisa ada disini?", kata keduanya.

Baru saja berkata begitu, tiba-tiba diluar ada sebuah bintang jatuh, Cloud teringat akan ucapan Tifa yang mengatakan jika kita membuat permohonan pada bintang jatuh, maka permohonan kita pasti akan terkabulkan. Sementara Tifa, ia langsung refleks memejamkan mata sambil memohon, "Semoga aku dan Cloud bisa berfoto bersama", sementara Cloud, dia hanya memandang bintang itu karena dia tak terlalu percaya akan hal itu.

Pagi hari pun tiba, Tifa yang terbangun langsung ngulet, ""Hoahhmmm, tidurku nyenyak", kata Tifa. Saat Tifa melihat jam, ternyata waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, waktu biasa Tifa bangun untuk melakukan ritual pagi hari, seperti mandi, gosok gigi, ganti baju, dan yang pasti adalah... bersiap siap untuk membuka bar. Apalagi Tifa punya langganan yang selalu 'nongkrong' di barnya dari pagi hingga malam, jadinya, harus ekstra kerja keras.

"Ternyata pagi ini sama saja dengan pagi biasanya", kata Tifa sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Setelah itu, Tifa membuka jendela kamarnya, terlihat di luar pemandangan yang selalu sama, anak-anak yang sudah mulai bermain-main, seorang ibu yang sedang menyapu, ada juga seorang ibu yang sedang menjemur pakaian, sampai-sampai pemandangan aneh seperti kakek tua yang sedang kencing di pinggir jalan (hahaha).

"Hai Tifa", tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari samping, ternyata Cloud. Dia malah ikut-ikutan membuka jendela pas pagi hari.

"Hai... tidurmu nyenyak?", tanya Tifa.

"Begitulah, kau tidak beres-beres di bawah?", tanya Cloud.

"Nanti dulu ah, aku masih ingin menikmati pemandangan luar", kata Tifa.

"Menikmati? Pemandangan di luar kan sama saja", kata Cloud.

"Biarlah... toh, aku tetap suka. Kok tumben kau membuka jendela pas pagi? Biasanya kau langsung turun ke bawah dan minum kopi, ikut-ikutan ya?", tanya Tifa.

"Memang tidak boleh? Aku hanya mau menyapamu kok", kata Cloud.

"Kau ini... sudahlah, aku mau ke bawah dulu", kata Tifa.

Kemudian Tifa berjalan menuju pintu kamar, dan saat pintu dibuka ternyata sudah ada Cloud di depannya.

"Cloud... kau ini", kata Tifa.

"Aku ingin minta sesuatu darimu", kata Cloud.

"Minta apa?", tanya Tifa.

"Hal yang tidak sulit kok...", kata Cloud.

"Apa itu?", tanya Tifa yang semakin terheran.

"Ciuman selamat pagi", kata Cloud sambil tersenyum.

"Hmp, jadi suami istri saja belum tapi kau sudah minta ciuman selamat pagi", kata Tifa sambil tertawa kecil.

"Boleh tidak?", goda Cloud.

"Iya iya, sini", kata Tifa.

Setelah itu Tifa mendekatkan wajahnya ke Cloud dan mencium bibirnya (andai adegan ini ada di FF VII *kecewa*)

"Kau mau apa lagi?", goda Tifa balik.

"Eng... sebenarnya begini, kau mau ikut denganku jalan-jalan nanti?", tanya Cloud.

"Jalan-jalan? Kapan?", tanya Tifa.

"Jam 4 sore... seperti biasa nanti aku yang akan kesini", kata Cloud.

"Boleh-boleh saja kok, memang ada apa? Sudah beberapa hari ini kau mengajakku jalan-jalan terus", tanya Tifa.

"... Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri", kata Cloud sambil tersenyum, "Aku kerja dulu ya."

"Eh, tunggu dulu, kau belum sarapan kan? Ayo makan dulu, aku akan membuat sarapan sekaligus untuk Marlene dan Denzel", kata Tifa.

"Tak usah... aku langsung pergi saja", kata Cloud.

"Hei hei hei, inilah kebiasaan burukmu yang selalu ingin kuubah. Kalau tak sarapan, lama-lama tak baik tubuhmu, sini", kata Tifa sambil menggandeng tangan Cloud.

"H... hei, jangan ditarik terlalu kencang", kata Cloud.

"Kalau tak dipaksa, kau pasti tidak akan sarapan lagi, ayo sini, kau kan sudah kuberi ciuman selamat pagi", kata Tifa.

"Baik... baik", kata Cloud, menyerah.

Setelah sarapan, akhirnya seperti biasa, Cloud dan Tifa bekerja. Tapi akhirnya malah balik seperti di chapter 1, Tifa jadi kepikiran akan rencana Cloud (yang sepertinya) diam-diam lagi. Tapi yah, berhubung mereka sudah berpacaran, Tifa jadi tak terlalu mikirin itu(padahal entah apa hubungannya), "Tuan Takeshi! Ini minumannya!", kata Tifa.

Jam 4 sore pun tiba, seperti biasa Tifa menitipkan barnya ke Marlene dan Denzel. Tapi saat Tifa keluar bar, ternyata sosok Cloud dengan fenrir belum muncul, Tifa pikir, kok tumben Cloud telat. Akhirnya Tifa memutuskan untuk bersandar sambil menunggu.

5 menit...

7 menit...

10 menit...

15 menit...

BRMM! Akhirnya Cloud muncul juga.

"Tifa, maaf aku telat", kata Cloud.

"Kok tumben kau telat?", tanya Tifa.

"Oh, soalnya aku meminjam ini...", kata Cloud sambil menunjukkan tas hitam yang di bawanya.

"Apa itu?", tanya Tifa.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, ayo kau naik", kata Cloud.

Tifa menurut saja seperti biasanya. Tifa kira dia akan dibawa ke Forgotten City lagi, tapi ternyata tidak, kali ini dia dibawa ke tempat lain. Tifa yakin akan itu, karena kali ini Cloud melewati jalan gunung yang rindang, yang di sekelilingnya terdapat padang bunga, "indah...", pikir Tifa. Setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup panjang, akhirnya Cloud dan Tifa berhenti di suatu tempat, sebuah padang bunga yang sangat luas, dan juga terlihat danau di belakangnya.

"Wow...", Tifa pun terpesona.

"Kau suka kan?", tanya Cloud.

"Kau mengajakku kesini untuk menunjukkan tempat ini?", tanya Tifa.

"Bukan hanya itu kok", kata Cloud sambil mengeluarkan isi dari tas itu, ternyata sebuah kamera!

"Kamera? Jadi...", kata Tifa.

"Iya... selama ini di bar ada foto kita sekeluarga atau bersama dengan anggota Avalanche lainnya. Karena itu, aku ingin memiliki foto bersamamu, kau bersedia kan?", tanya Cloud.

Awalnya Tifa seperti tak percaya, namun akhirnya dia bersedia untuk berfoto dengan Cloud, lagipula mana mungkin sih dia tak bersedia? Dan setelah itupun momen foto-foto dimulai.

Banyak sekali foto yang mereka kumpulkan, mulai dari berpelukan, bergandengan tangan, tertawa bersama, bahkan sampai foto berciuman mereka. Jika dihitung-hitung, ada puluhan.. bahkan seratus lebih foto yang mereka kumpulkan sehingga satu albumpun rasanya takkan cukup. Tetapi hal itu taklah penting, karena yang terpenting adalah : harapan Tifa kepada bintang sudah terkabul, yaitu harapan untuk memiliki foto bersama kekasihnya, Cloud Strife.


	5. Chapter 5 : Wedding Plan 1

CHAPTER 5

WEDDING PLAN 1

Setelah berfoto-foto sampai puas, Cloud dan Tifa mengambil kameranya dan melihat fotonya satu persatu, sambil duduk di tepi danau.

"Hei Cloud, foto-foto ini sangat bagus", kata Tifa.

"Foto yang mana?", tanya Tifa.

"Semuanya!", kata Tifa dengan gembira.

Momen foto-foto tadi memang menjadi kenangan berharga bagi keduanya. Mereka berdua pun selalu asyik mengutak atik kamera digital itu. Sambil duduk di padang bunga di depannya terdapat danau yang luas.

"Cloud, terima kasih karena kau sudah membawaku kesini, tempat ini sangat indah", kata Tifa sambil meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Cloud.

"Kau suka tempat ini ternyata", kata Cloud.

"Tentu... aku harap aku bisa mengajak anak-anak kesini", kata Tifa.

"Anak-anak ya, tapi, aku ingin berdua saja denganmu disini...", kata Cloud.

"Untuk saat ini sih, aku juga hanya ingin berdua denganmu", kata Tifa.

"Tifa, sebenarnya aku membawamu kesini juga karena aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu", kata Cloud, yang tiba-tiba jadi serius.

"Ng? Tentang apa?", tanya Tifa.

"Kurasa kita tak mungkin berpacaran terus kan?", tanya Cloud yang membuat Tifa kaget.

"A... apa? Ja... jadi kau mau...", kata Tifa yang tergagap-gagap.

"Iya, aku... aku mau kita", kata Cloud yang (juga) tergagap-gagap.

"Kau mau putus?", tanya Tifa. *gubrak!*

"Bu... bukan! Bukan itu maksudku!", kata Cloud yang panik.

"Hoooh, kukira kau mau putus. Jadi kau mau apa?", tanya Tifa lagi.

Cloud pun terdiam sejenak... mukanya terlihat memerah.

"Mukamu memerah loh...", kata Tifa.

"Anu... sebenarnya, apakah kamu...", kata Cloud yang malu-malu.

"Ya...?", tanya Tifa yang penasaran.

"Itu... anu", muka Cloud pun jadi semakin memerah.

"Apa? Apa? Jangan membuatku penasaran dong", kata Tifa.

"Eng, anu... kau mau kan? Em...", kata Cloud yang masih saja malu-malu, membuat Tifa sedikit kesal juga.

"Cloud, ayo dong katakan!", kata Tifa.

"Tifa... mungkin sudah seharusnya kita menikah", kata Cloud.

JRENG! Sepatah kalimat itu membuat Tifa seolah membeku karena tak percaya, Tifa benar-benar kaget setengah mati mendengar lamaran(?) dari kekasihnya itu.

"K.. kau serius?", tanya Tifa.

"Tentu saja aku serius! Aku.. aku sudah lama ingin melamarmu, kita kan sudah 8 bulan pacaran", kata Cloud.

"Ternyata waktu berjalan dengan cepat ya... tak kusangka sudah 8 bulan", kata Tifa.

"Jadi... kau mau kan kita segera menikah?", tanya Cloud sambil menggenggam tangan Tifa.

"Cloud... tapi, memangnya kau sudah siap untuk hal ini?", tanya Tifa.

"Secara material dan mental, aku merasa kalau aku sudah siap untuk menikahimu, dan juga sudah lama aku memikirkan hal ini, seharusnya tak ada masalah", kata Cloud.

"Sungguh? Tetapi, merajut kehidupan rumah tangga bersamamu memang impianku sejak dulu, bahkan semenjak kita belum berpacaran seperti ini", kata Tifa.

"Jadi jawabanmu?", tanya Cloud.

"Ya... aku mau menikah denganmu", kata Tifa sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu, keduanya pun berciuman lagi, sambil diiringi oleh suara angin yang berhembus, dan suara burung yang berkicau. Keinginan Cloud selanjutnya pun akhirnya terwujud, yaitu melamar Tifa. Tak bisa dibayangkan sebahagia apa Cloud saat ini, begitu pula Tifa.

"Cloud, apa kau sudah menentukkan dimana kita akan menikah?", tanya Tifa.

"Sejujurnya, belum...", kata Cloud.

"Kau belum menemukannya?", tanya Tifa.

"Iya, soalnya aku sibuk, jadi tak sempat untuk melihat-lihat...", kata Cloud.

"Lalu cincinnya?", tanya Tifa.

""... Belum juga", kata Cloud.

"Ternyata memang belum siap seutuhnya ya", kata Tifa.

"Yah... aku baru saja memikirkan hal itu pagi tadi, jujur saja, aku ingin sekali bisa membahagiakanmu seumur hidup", kata Cloud sambil menggenggam tangan Tifa.

"Cloud... ", kata Tifa.

"Dan juga, aku ingin bisa membahagiakan anak-anak kita nanti", kata Cloud, membuat Tifa kaget.

"A... anak-anak?", kata Tifa sambil terkaget-kaget.

"Iya, jika kita menikah, pasti kita punya anak juga kan? Dengan begitu, kita bisa memberikan sepupu untuk Marlene dan Denzel", kata Cloud yang mantap.

"Um... tapi, kita menikah saja belum", kata Tifa.

"Karena itulah Tifa, aku sebenarnya juga ingin kita bisa bersama-sama menentukkan tempat yang cocok", kata Cloud.

"Um... kapan?", tanya Tifa.

"Kau mau sekarang? Mumpung kita lagi diluar... jadi sekalian", kata Cloud.

"Boleh.. ayo, kita jalan sekarang", kata Tifa.

Setelah keduanya sepakat, Cloud dan Tifa menaiki fenrir dan berjalan menuju ke arah kota Midgar, untuk mencari tempat dan kepentingan pernikahan lainnya. Apakah semuanya berjalan lancar? Yah, kita baca saja ya ceritanya . Pertama-tama, mereka berdua mencari cincin terlebih dahulu, banyak sekali toko cincin yang ada di Midgar, sampai-sampai Cloud dan Tifa bingung mau memilih toko yang mana. Dari toko yang namanya biasa saja seperti "Gold Wedding" sampai toko yang namanya aneh seperti "Marry Me!" pun ada di kota ini. Sebenarnya sih Cloud dan Tifa tidak mau desain cincin yang terlalu 'rame' alias glamour, mereka lebih menyukai cincin yang simpel tapi tak usang dimakan waktu, karena toh, yang penting kan cintanya, bukan cincinnya.

"Hei Cloud, kira-kita toko yang mana ya?", tanya Tifa.

"Yang mana ya? Aku juga tak tahu, aku tak pernah pergi ke toko emas sebelumnya", kata Cloud sambil melihat ke kanan ke kiri.

"Begitu juga aku... banyak sekali toko emas di Midgar, sampai-sampai aku bingung mau memilih yang mana", kata Tifa sambil celingak celinguk juga.

"Hmm... lebih baik kita tetap melihat-lihat", kata Cloud.

Cloud dan Tifa pun melanjutkan celingak celinguk mereka, dan tiba-tiba mata Tifa tertuju pada sebuah toko yang bernama 'King & Queen Jewel' dengan spanduk sebuah cincin emas putih yang desainnya simpel namun memberikan kesan yang sangat elegan. Tifa pun langsung memberi tahu Cloud.

"Hei Cloud, bagaimana kalau kita ke toko itu?", kata Tifa sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Cloud.

"Ng? Yang mana?", kata Cloud.

"Yang itu loh, yang ada kata-kata King dan Queen nya", kata Tifa sambil menunjuk.

"Ng? Oh... yang itu, kau mau kesana? Kan masih ada lagi toko yang lain", kata Cloud.

"Aku suka dengan desain cincinnya... Cloud, bisakah kita kesana?", kata Tifa.

"Oh... baiklah", kata Tifa sambil mengendarai fenrirnya menuju toko tersebut.

Sesampainya di toko itu, Cloud sempat merasa bahwa toko ini tak begitu mewah dan bagus, malah bisa dibilang biasa saja, Cloud juga sempat berpikir kenapa Tifa bisa terpikir untuk memilih toko ini.

"Selamat datang tuan dan nona..., ada yang bisa saya bantu?", tanya pemilik toko itu.

"Um... saya menyukai desain cincin yang ada di spanduk depan toko ini, apakah saya boleh melihatnya?", tanya Tifa, langsung.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar ya", kata pedagang toko itu.

"Tifa, kau sudah langsung memilih tanpa melihatnya dulu?", tanya Cloud.

"Aku sudah melihatnya kok, dan makanya itu sekarang aku memilihnya", kata Tifa.

"Maksudmu?", tanya Cloud.

"Maaf menunggu, ini cincin yang anda maksud?", kata pedagang toko itu sambil memberikan sebuah kotak, yang isinya sepasang cincin yang sama dengan spanduk di depan.

"Ya! Ya!", kata Tifa sambil melihat-lihat cincin itu.

"Ng Tifa, kau serius ingin memilih itu?", tanya Cloud.

"Iya, kenapa Cloud?", tanya Tifa.

"Um... apakah tak terlalu sederhana untukmu?", tanya Cloud sambil berbisik.

"Oh ya? Aku justru senang yang seperti ini, tidak terlalu mewah, tapi memberi kesan yang dalam", kata Tifa sambil mengamati cincin itu.

"Begitukah?", kata Cloud.

"Yap! Kau tidak menyukai desain ini?", tanya Tifa.

"Justru, aku malah mengira kau yang tidak suka, ternyata tidak ya", kata Cloud.

"Aku sangat menyukainya, Cloud, kita beli ini ya?", kata Tifa.

"Baiklah, kalau kau suka, aku tak masalah. Maaf, berapa harganya?", tanya Cloud.

"Oh, harganya 400.000 gil, terima kasih", kata pedagang itu.

Akhirnya satu persiapan pun selesai, yaitu cincin pernikahan! Untuk desainnya, bayangkan saja yang simpel, tapi tidak terlalu sederhana dan memberikan kesan yang elegan, dan yang pasti terbuat dari emas putih . Pembaca bayangin sendiri ya hehehe.

"Wah, sudah sore ternyata", kata Tifa.

"Iya, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang", kata Cloud.

"Kalau begitu, kapan kita melanjutkan pencarian kita Cloud?", tanya Tifa.

"Hmm... jika kita sempat saja, sekalian menambah penghasilan", kata Cloud sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah, ayo kita pulang!", kata Tifa sambil menaiki fenrir.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk pulang, sambil memikirkan apa yang akan mereka cari untuk melengkapi pernikahan mereka nanti. Selanjutnya, apakah yang akan dicari oleh mereka? Tetap baca ya! Maaf kalau saya update nya kelamaan.


	6. Chapter 6 : Wedding Plan 2

CHAPTER 6

WEDDING PLAN 2

Setelah itu, Cloud dan Tifa pun tiba di 7th Heaven, sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan kecil yang berisi cincin yang dibeli mereka. Tetapi saat mereka hendak masuk, tiba-tiba hujan deras pun turun dan membasahi mereka.

"Uwa! Ayo Tifa! Kita masuk!", kata Cloud sambil membawa bungkusan cincin itu.

"Ah! I.. iya!", kata Tifa sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan tangannya.

Tapi usaha mereka jadi sia-sia, tetap saja mereka jadi basah kuyup karena hujan, tapi tak apalah, yang penting cincinnya selamat . Saat Tifa masuk, Tifa heran karena suasananya gelap, dan lagi, tidak terdengar suara Marlene dan Denzel yang sedang bermain.

"Marlene! Denzel! Dimana kalian?", teriak Tifa sambil memasuki rumah.

Saat Tifa mengecek satu persatu ruangan, mata Cloud tiba-tiba tertuju pada selembar kertas memo di atas meja bar. Cloud pun langsung mengecek kertas memo itu dan membaca isinya.

_Untuk Tifa dan Cloud,_

_Tadi ayah tiba-tiba datang ke bar bersama yang lain, dan ayah mengajakku untuk pergi mengajakku dan Denzel untuk menginap di tempatnya, jadi aku dan Denzel akan menginap selama 2 hari disana. Tenang saja, tamu hari ini tak banyak kok, dan aku sudah mengunci bar seperti yang Tifa selalu pesankan. Jadi, jangan cemas ya._

_Dari Marlene_

"Um, Tifa!", kata Cloud.

"Kenapa Cloud? Kok mereka berdua tidak ada ya?", tanya Tifa sambil menuruni tangga.

"Mereka pergi menginap di tempat Barret", kata Cloud.

"Hah? Kau tahu dari mana?", tanya Tifa.

"Ini, baca ini", kata Cloud sambil menyerahkan memo itu.

"Ng? Apa ini?", tanya Tifa sambil membaca isi memo itu.

"Pesan dari Marlene...", kata Cloud.

"Hm... ternyata Barret seenaknya membawa Marlene tanpa menghubungiku", kata Tifa.

"Yah, setidaknya Marlene masih berinisiatif untuk memberi tahu kita", kata Cloud sambil memegangi rambutnya yang basah.

"Hei Cloud, lap rambutmu dan ganti baju sana, kau basah kuyup tuh", kata Tifa.

"Oh? Iya, aku ganti baju dulu. Kau juga jangan lupa ganti", kata Cloud.

"Tenang saja, kita bareng saja deh kalau gitu", kata Tifa sambil menggandeng tangan Cloud.

"Ng... bareng?", kata Cloud.

"He... hei bukan ganti bajunya! Maksudku kita naik bareng-bareng", kata Tifa yang mukanya memerah.

"O... oh", kata Cloud, yang sedikit kecewa juga.

Setelah itu keduanya berjalan menaiki tangga, dan dari luar bisa terdengar suara hujan yang semakin deras, suara anginnya pun juga kencang. Cloud dan Tifa pikir mungkin di luar itu ada hujan badai, lalu sesampainya di depan kamar,

"Aku masuk dulu ya", kata Cloud.

"Iya, selamat malam, Cloud", kata Tifa.

Keduanya pun memasuki kamar masing-masing, kemudian Tifa segera mengambil baju gantinya dari lemari dan mengganti bajunya yang basah, setelah itu ia pun langsung bebaring di tempat tidur miliknya. Sementara Cloud, ia memilih untuk tak pakai baju, hanya pakai celana panjang saja, habisnya dia merasa panas meski diluar hujan. Malam dan waktu pun terus berjalan, dan hujan pun juga semakin deras, sampai-sampai suara halilintarnya terdengar sangat keras dan semakin sering terdengar. Dan parahnya, Tifa takut petir, dia jadi ketakutan untuk tidur sendiri.

"Uh...", kata Tifa sambil mendekam di dalam selimut.

Tifa mencoba untuk tidur, tapi tetap tidak bisa, suara petir itu sangat mengganggunya. Akhirnya dia jadi ketakutan sendiri.

"Ah... takut ", katanya sambil menutup telinga.

Karena sudah tidak tahan, akhirnya Tifa bangun sambil memeluk gulingnya dan keluar. Kemanakah dia? Ke kamar Cloud! Karena Tifa takut, dia jadinya ingin ditemani, biasanya sih Tifa kabur ke kamar anak-anak (yang juga takut petir), kalau sama anak-anak kan bisa berlagak kuat, dalam arti gengsi. Karena sekarang anak-anak tak ada, Tifa tak bisa lagi berlagak kuat (hahaha).

TOK TOK TOK (suara Tifa mengetok pintu kamar Cloud)

"Cloud? Kau sudah tidur?", tanya Tifa dibalik pintu.

"Ngh...? Tifa?", kata Cloud yang terbangun.

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu, tapi bolehkah aku masuk?", kata Tifa.

"Oh... tunggu sebentar", kata Cloud sambil bangun dari tempat tidur dan membukakan pintu tak lama kemudian.

"Ah!", Tifa pun terkejut ketika melihat Cloud yang telanjang.

"Ha? Oh maaf, panas soalnya", kata Cloud, "Kau mau masuk?"

"Ng.. iya, panas?", kata Tifa yang malu-malu.

Tifa pun memasuki kamar Cloud, saat dilihat ternyata kamar Cloud rapi juga, tidak berantakan seperti bayangan Tifa sebelumnya.

"Maaf, aku mengganggumu tidur", kata Tifa sambil duduk di ranjang.

"Tak apa, memang kenapa?", tanya Cloud sambil duduk di sebelah Tifa.

"Aku... aku takut petir", kata Tifa.

"Kau takut petir?", kata Cloud yang agak heran.

"I... iya, sejak kecil aku takut", kata Tifa yang malu-malu. Cloud pun tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, kau disini saja, kau tidur di ranjangku saja", kata Cloud.

"Lalu kau tidur dimana?", tanya Tifa.

"Aku bisa tidur di sofa sana", kata Cloud. 'sana' yang dimaksud tuh maksudnya di depan ranjang.

"Ah! Ja.. jangan! Kita tidur bareng saja!", kata Tifa yang kelepasan mengucapkan kalimat yang bisa bikin salah sangka, "Ah..."

"Ba... bareng?", Cloud pun kaget.

"A... a.. a... maksudku, aku takut tidur sendirian sekarang", kata Tifa yang malu-malu, "... kau mau kan?"

"Anu... aku", Cloud pun jadi salah tingkah.

"Bu... bukan dalam arti aneh-aneh kok! Aku hanya mau ditemani saja", kata Tifa, sambil memegang tangan Cloud.

"... baiklah", kata Cloud yang akhirnya setuju juga.

Akhirnya keduanya tidur di ranjang yang sama, tapi hanya tidur bareng kok, gak melakukan 'itu', lagipula ini kan cerita buat remaja hehehe, atau bayangin aja sendiri :p. Selama di tempat tidur, Cloud dan Tifa sama-sama salah tingkah dan malah jadi tak bisa tidur, terutama Tifa. Karena sama-sama tak bisa tidur, akhirnya Tifa memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan, berhubung wajah mereka juga saling berhadapan.

"Kau belum tidur Cloud?", tanya Tifa.

"Belum, aku mencemaskanmu, jadi lebih baik aku menunggumu tidur", kata Cloud.

"Tak usah sampai begitu, kau tidur saja jika memang ngantuk", kata Tifa, "Kok kau bisa-bisanya tidak pakai baju saat diluar hujan kayak gini?"

"Oh, soalnya aku merasa panas", kata Cloud.

"Panas? Harusnya sih orang normal merasa dingin di saat begini", kata Tifa.

"Jadi aku tak normal?", tanya Cloud sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, sedikit. Oh ya Cloud, kira-kira besok kita cari apa lagi ya?", tanya Tifa.

"Untuk pernikahan?", tanya Cloud.

"Iya, kita kan sudah beli cincin, sekarang beli apa lagi?", tanya Tifa.

"Apa ya? Baju?", kata Cloud.

"Baju? Um.. boleh saja sih. Ngomong-ngomong kau masih mau kerja juga besok?", tanya Tifa.

"Sepertinya tidak, aku ingin fokus dulu untuk persiapan pernikahan kita nanti", kata Cloud.

"Oh... kalau begitu aku juga akan libur besok, supaya bisa pergi fitting", kata Tifa.

"Makanya itu, sekarang kau tidur saja, ada aku disini, kau tak perlu takut", kata Cloud.

"Ng, tapi...", kata Tifa.

"Tidurlah, biar kita bisa bangun pagi besoknya", kata Cloud, yang setelah itu mencium kening Tifa.

"... iya", kata Tifa yang perlahan memejamkan matanya.

Melihat Tifa yang sudah tenang, Cloud pun tersenyum. Setelah itu ia memeluk Tifa dengan tangan kanannya, seperti yang dulu Zack lakukan padanya menjelang kematiannya. Tifa yang mengalaminya hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Cloud, jadi malam itu mereka berdua tidur sambil berpelukan, dan yang lebih penting, Tifa tidak lagi menghiraukan suara petir yang terus menghantui dan menakutinya.

...

...

...

...

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah, tiba-tiba Tifa berada di dalam sebuah ruangan, bukan, bukan ruangan.

"Gereja?", gumam Tifa.

"Tifa, kau tampak cantik hari ini", tiba-tiba terdengar suara, suara Cloud.

Tunggu, Cloud? Lalu ini dimana? Bukannya tadi aku masih tidur? Kok sekarang aku ada di tempat lain? Dan dia bilang apa? Cantik? Begitulah isi pikiran Tifa yang kebingungan. Saat Tifa melihat dirinya, ternyata ia sedang mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih model kemben dengan rok yang bagian depannya membelah dua seperti sayap, lengkap dengan bulu-bulunya. Dan lagi, ia juga mengenakan sepatu bot yang berwarna putih juga. Sementara rambutnya tetap digerai, hanya dipasangi mahkota dan tudung transparan (pastinya ya)

"Di... dimana ini?", kata Tifa.

"Jangan bercanda Tifa, kita kan mau menikah", kata Cloud, yang saat itu terlihat sangat tampan. Saat itu Cloud mengenakan jas berwarna putih, begitu pula dengan sepatu, kemeja dan celana panjangnya, sementara dasinya berwarna silver.

"Tifa, aku akan membahagiakanmu seumur hidup", kata Cloud sambil memegang tangan Tifa.

GUBRAK!

"(hosh)... (hosh)", Tifa tiba-tiba terbangun, ternyata semua itu mimpi, "Mi... mimpi?"

"Ng... Tifa? Kenapa kau terbangun?", kata Cloud yang terkejut.

"Ma... maaf, aku barusan bermimpi", kata Tifa.

"Mimpi? Mimpi buruk?", tanya Cloud.

"Tidak sih, tapi... eh tunggu! Sudah pagi ya?", kata Tifa. Ternyata memang sudah pagi, tepatnya jam 7, "Kita bangun yuk, aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan, kau mandi saja dulu."

"Tak usah terlalu buru-buru begitu", kata Cloud.

"Tak apa-apa, lebih cepat lebih baik", kata Tifa sambil bangun, "Pokoknya kau mandi dulu sana, biar bisa gantian."

"Iya iya...", kata Cloud sambil bangun dan membereskan selimut.

Tak lama kemudian, Cloud pun pergi mandi sementara Tifa menyiapkan sarapan di bawah. Selagi memasak, Tifa terus memikirkan mimpi itu dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Yang barusan itu... sungguhan?", gumam Tifa.

Tifa terus memikirkan hal itu, sampai-sampai tak sadar nasi goreng yang dimasaknya hampir gosong.

"Tifa, gosong tuh", kata Cloud yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ah! Maaf-maaf!", kata Tifa yang terkaget.

"Kau kenapa? Sejak tadi kayaknya kau agak aneh", kata Cloud sambil duduk di meja makan.

"Ma... masa?", kata Tifa.

"Iya, cara bicaramu juga jadi sering gagap", kata Cloud.

"Ah... tidak kok, i...ini sarapannya! Aku mandi dulu!", kata Tifa, sementara Cloud Cuma berpikir sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya itu.

Di dalam kamar mandi saat sedang berendam, Tifa cuma bisa menghela nafas sambil berkata 'tenang, tenang' pada dirinya, meski dalam hati dia sangat berharap mimpi itu akan jadi kenyataan. Yah, masa iya sih dia gak berharap? He he he.

Kita skip ya, setelah sarapan, mandi, dan mengunci pintu bar, Cloud dan Tifa akhirnya mencari persiapan kedua, yaitu pakaian! Kini saatnya Tifa dan Cloud mencari baju untuk pernikahan mereka. Dan kebetulan, di Midgar baru saja dibuka toko baju pengantin, sehingga mereka tak perlu repot-repot lagi mencari-cari. Dan sesampainya disana,

"Wow, tokonya lumayan besar", kata Tifa.

"Begitukah?", kata Cloud sambil memarkir fenrirnya.

"Menurutku sih begitu, kita masuk yuk", kata Tifa.

Lalu, mereka berdua pun berjalan memasuki toko itu. Karena toko itu baru, di dalamnya nyaris tidak ada pembeli. Paling hanya ada 4-5 pasangan yang sedang melihat-lihat dan fitting.

"Tifa, kau suka gaun yang seperti apa?", tanya Cloud.

"Apa saja, yang penting aku menyukainya", kata Tifa, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku? Aku tak begitu mengerti hal seperti ini, tak tertarik juga", kata Cloud.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang pilihkan untukmu, kau mau kan?", tanya Tifa.

"Tentu saja aku mau", kata Cloud sambil tersenyum.

Ketika mereka berdua sedang bercakap-cakap, seorang pramuniaga datang menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat datang tuan dan nona, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?", kata pramuniaga itu.

"Ah iya, tolong bawa saya melihat-lihat seluruh gaun dan jas", kata Tifa.

"Baiklah, mari ikuti saya", kata Cloud.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun diajak melihat-lihat seluruh gaun, jas, serta asesoris lainnya. Gaunnya bermacam-macam, ada gaun yang dilapisi kristal, ada gaun yang berlengan panjang, bahkan ada juga gaun berleher panjang. Tetapi tiba-tiba mata Tifa tertuju pada gaun yang sama persis seperti di dalam mimpinya, dan entah mengapa, Tifa langsung menyukai gaun itu.

"Maaf, bisa tolong keluarkan gaun itu? Yang ada bulunya", kata Tifa sambil menunjuk.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar", kata pramuniaga itu sambil mengeluarkan gaun itu, "Gaun ini model terbaru."

"Bisakah saya mencobanya?", tanya Tifa.

"Tentu saja, silahkan ke kamar pas disana", kata pramuniaga itu.

"Cloud, jangan ngintip ya", kata Tifa bercanda, Cloud hanya tersenyum.

Dan tak lama kemudian, wush! Keluarlah Tifa dengan gaunnya.

"...", Cloud pun terkejut bukan main melihat kekasihnya itu.

"Ng, bagaimana menurut kalian?", tanya Tifa.

"Wow, bagus sekali nona!", kata pramuniaga itu, "Gaun itu cocok sekali denganmu"

"Begitukah? Lalu bagaimana menurutmu Cloud?", tanya Tifa.

"Kau... kau sangat cantik", kata Cloud, yang membuat Tifa memerah.

"Oh iya, gaun ini sebenarnya sudah 1 set dengan asesoris dan sepatunya", kata pramuniaga itu, sambil menunjukkan 1 setnya ituyang terdiri dari sepatu bot, mahkota dan sarung tangan, yang semuanya juga sama persis dengan mimpi Tifa.

"Wow", kata Tifa tak percaya, seolah dia seperti diberi ilham untuk hal ini.

"Lalu untuk tuan?", tanya pramuniaga itu.

"Oh1 Biar aku pilihkan!", kata Tifa.

Dengan gaun itu Tifa berjalan menuju ke arah busana pria, dan lagi-lagi ajaibnya, dia menemukan satu set jas yang sangat persis dengan mimpinya! Jas berwarna putih dengan dasi berwarna silver. Ia pun langsung mengambilnya.

"Cloud! Coba ini!", kata Tifa.

"Oh.. i...iya", kata Cloud sambil menuju ke kamar pas.

Dan 10 menit kemudian, keluarlah sosok Cloud dengan jas itu, yang sungguh-sungguh membuat keduanya terpana.

"Ng, bagaimana menurutmu Tifa?", tanya Cloud.

"Pas sekali Cloud! Aku sangat menyukainya!", kata Tifa.

"Begitukah?", kata Cloud sambil melihat lihat dirinya memakai baju itu.

"Iya! Kita beli saja baju ini", kata Tifa.

"Hm... ya sudahlah, yang penting kau juga suka", kata Cloud.

"Oh ya, apakah anda ada rekomendasi sepatu yang cocok dengan jas ini?", tanya Tifa.

"Hmm... sepatu ini?", kata pramuniaga itu sambil menunjukkan sepatu berwarna putih.

"Hm... coba kau pakai deh Cloud", kata Tifa.

"Iya, tunggu", kata Cloud sambil mencoba sepatu itu, dan ternyata... PAS!

"Pas sekali loh Cloud...", kata Tifa.

"Hm... iya juga", kata Cloud.

"Jadi, kalian sudah sepakat?", tanya pramuniaga itu.

"Iya! Kita beli dua baju ini!", kata Tifa.

"Tifa, kau sudah mantap? Tak mau melihat-lihat lagi?", kata Cloud.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tahu yang aku pilih kok, aku tahu yang terbaik untuk kita berdua", kata Tifa sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kami beli baju dan sepatu ini!", kata Cloud.

Persiapan kedua yaitu gaun pengantin pun akhirnya selesai, kira-kira apakah yang akan disiapkan selanjutnya? Tetep baca ya!


	7. Chapter 7 : Wedding Plan 3

CHAPTER 7

WEDDING PLAN 3

Setelah membeli baju pengantin yang pas untuk mereka, akhirnya Cloud dan Tifa hanya perlu memutuskan 3 hal lagi, yaitu konsumsi, tempat, serta undangan. Jika semua itu sudah ditentukan, berarti mereka hanya menentukkan tanggalnya saja. Kalo gak selesai-selesai kan ceritanya juga gak tamat-tamat hehehe.

"Cloud, sekarang kita harus menentukkan apa lagi?", tanya Tifa sambil membawa sebuah tas yang isinya gaun miliknya.

"Hm... apalagi ya?", kata Cloud sambil berpikir.

"Oh ya, kita harus memikirkan bagian konsumsi, kita kan juga harus menyediakan makanan dan minuman untuk tamu-tamu nanti", kata Tifa.

"Konsumsi? Oh, benar juga ya", kata Cloud, "Berarti kita harus mencari restoran atau tempat makan."

"Kupikir, lebih baik kita mencari yang tidak terlalu mahal, untuk baju dan perlengkapan kita berdua saja sudah hampir 10 juta", kata Tifa.

"Hmp... iya-iya", kata Cloud sambil tertawa kecil.

"Cloud, kau yakin bisa mencukupi semua ini? Modalnya besar sekali loh, meski sudah dibantu dengan tabunganku, tetap saja pengeluarannya besar", kata Tifa.

"Oh, soal itu kau tak perlu cemas. Aku sebenarnya sudah memperkirakan hal ini", kata Cloud.

"Oh ya? Maksudmu kau punya uang lebih?", tanya Tifa.

"Yah, berhubung aku sudah menabung di bank Midgar selama hampir 9 tahun akhirnya beberapa hari lalu saat aku mau menambah tabunganku, aku mendapatkan hadiah", kata Cloud.

"Menabung selama 9 tahun? Lalu hadiahnya apa?", tanya Tifa.

"Mereka akan menanggung biaya apapun yang seharusnya kutanggung dengan batas 500 juta gil, tapi hanya sekali ini saja. Dan makanya itu, aku langsung terpikir untuk segera menikahimu, mumpung uangnya ada", kata Cloud, yang tak biasanya bicara panjang lebar.

"Begitu, ternyata ada juga ya bank seperti itu", gumam Tifa. Buat pembaca, sebenarnya bank kayak gitu tuh gak ada, ini hanya bentuk harapan semoga bank kayak gitu bisa ada suatu saat nanti hahaha.

"Iya, jadi kita tak perlu cemas, nah sekarang ayo naik, kita cari pihak yang akan mengatur konsumsi kita", kata Cloud sambil menaiki fenrirnya.

"Oh.. iya", kata Tifa.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun kembali mencari, memang repot sekali ya kalau mengurus yang seperti ini, harus rela bolak balik kesana kemari, karena itu pembaca jangan bosen ya, hehehe. Sebenarnya restoran itu ada banyak di Midgar, hanya saja mencari yang berkualitas itu susah. Ada yang murah, tapi kurang enak rasanya. Ada yang enak, tapi mahal harganya. Ada yang murah, tapi rasanya tak enak. Ada juga yang mahal, rasanya tak enak pula (gak usah jualan aja itu mah). Hal itu membuat Cloud dan Tifa bingung, kok susah amat ya mencari yang pas?

"Huff...", Cloud pun kelelahan.

"Capek ya? Nih, minum dulu", kata Tifa sambil menyodorkan minuman yang baru dibelinya.

"Oh, terima kasih", kata Cloud.

"Hei Cloud, kayaknya susah sekali ya mencari tempat makan yang bagus", kata Tifa.

"Iya", kata Cloud.

"Hahhh...", kata Tifa menghela nafas.

Saat Tifa sedang minum, tiba-tiba mata Tifa tertuju pada sebuah restoran yang sedang melakukan promosi besar-besaran, saat Tifa perhatikan lebih teliti lagi, ternyata restoran itu sedang mempromosikan mengenai paket untuk pernikahan!

"Cloud, kau lihat restoran itu? Restoran yang pelayannya sedang berteriak teriak promosi", kata Tifa sambil menunjuk restoran itu.

"Yang mana? Oh, yang itu", kata Cloud.

"Iya, tampaknya dia sedang promosi, kita kesana yuk", kata Tifa.

Kemudian Tifa dan Cloud pun mendekat ke restoran itu, saat dilihat ternyata restoran itu memang sedang melakukan promosi mengenai wedding buffet. Tertulis di brosurnya ada 3 paket, paket A dengan 4 jenis makanan seharga 4 juta gil, paket B dengan 7 jenis makanan seharga 5,8 juta gil, dan yang terakhir paket C dengan 10 jenis makanan seharga 7,7 juta gil. Cloud dan Tifa pikir, sepertinya bagus juga nih.

"Ng, maaf tuan", kata Tifa.

"Ya nona? Oh! Apakah anda berminat dengan paket yang kami tawarkan ini?", tanya pelayan itu.

"Eng anu... iya", kata Tifa.

"Oh! Kebetulan sekali! Silahkan masuk!", kata pelayan itu dengan bersemangat. Cloud dan Tifa hanya saling bertatapan dan memasuki restoran itu.

"Nah, silahkan kalian berdua melihat brosur ini, jika kalian sudah menentukan paket yang mana silahkan beritahu kasir yang disana. Saya mau kembali bekerja dulu", kata pelayan itu.

"Hm... pelayan yang aktif sekali", kata Cloud.

"Hei Cloud, kira-kira kita akan undang berapa orang ya?", tanya Tifa.

"Hm? Siapa saja ya? Kurasa tidak terlalu banyak, paling hanya avalanche dan tetangga", kata Cloud.

"Kira-kira sampai 200 orang?", tanya Tifa.

"Hm... mungkin, aku tak terlalu hafal, dan lagi kan kau yang lebih sering di rumah", kata Cloud.

"Tapi menurutku memang seharusnya paling banyak 200 orang, tetangga juga tidak kenal semua, paling aku mau mengundang langganan juga", kata Tifa sambil bergumam.

"Kalau begitu, kita pilih paket B saja, sepertinya lebih sesuai", kata Cloud.

"Hm... benar juga, oke, kita sepakat ya memilih paket ini?", tanya Tifa. Cloud hanya membalas dengan mengangguk.

"Permisi, saya mau memilih paket B ini untuk wedding buffet", kata Tifa kepada petugas kasir.

"Oh paket B ya... baiklah", jawab petugas kasir itu.

Setelah mengurus pembayaran, akhirnya urusan konsumsi pun beres. Kali ini yang harus mereka cari adalah... tempat!

"Oke, tinggal sedikit lagi maka persiapan kita sudah selesai semua!", kata Tifa sambil berjalan keluar restoran.

"Kali ini yang harus kita cari adalah tempat untuk resepsi kita", kata Cloud.

"Tempat ya? Iya juga...", kata Tifa.

"Kalau kau bilang lebih baik tempat kita menikah dimana?", tanya Cloud.

"Hotel?", Tifa mengeluarkan salah satu usulannya.

"Kurasa jangan, terlalu biasa", kata Cloud.

"Pantai?", keluarlah usulan lain lagi.

"Terlalu jauh", lagi-lagi Cloud menolak usulan kekasihnya.

"Bar kita?", inilah usulan ketiga.

"Jangan, terlalu kecil, meski sebenarnya aku juga menginginkan itu", kata Cloud, yang lagi-lagi menolaknya.

"... bagaimana kalau taman? Kurasa taman cocok untuk menampung banyak orang", kata Tifa yang mengeluarkan usulan keempat.

"Taman ya? Hm...", Cloud pun kembali bergumam.

"Iya, taman. Dan lagi, di agen pernikahan Midgar kalau tak salah menawarkan resepsi pernikahan di sana", kata Tifa.

"Kau yakin tidak?", tanya Cloud.

"Aduhh... kau selalu menanyakan 'kau yakin tidak' berkali-kali", kata Tifa.

"Aku hanya takut kau tidak suka, atau mungkin kau ada pilihan lain", kata Cloud.

"Tidak juga sih, tapi kurasa taman memang pilihan yang tepat", kata Tifa.

"Begitu ya? Ya sudah, kita ke agennya saja sekarang, kau tahu tempatnya dimana?", kata Cloud.

"Tahu kok, tak terlalu jauh dari sini", kata Tifa.

Setelah memutuskan hal itu, Cloud dan Tifa pergi ke Midgar Wedding Organizer untuk mengurus tempat yang akan menjadi resepsi pernikahan mereka. Waduh, kayaknya cerita ini jadi kayak pengarahan bagi yang mau menikah saja ya? Hahaha, tapi jujur saja authornya gak bermaksud gitu kok, kebetulan aja ide ini terpikir. Di Midgar, bisnis masih belum begitu berkembang dan sukses seperti Shin Ra Company, makanya perusahaan besar di Midgar itu bisa dibilang sedikit, salah satunya ya perusahaan Wedding Organizer ini, hanya ada satu di Midgar. Jarak Wedding Organizer dengan restoran tadi memang tidak jauh, paling-paling dengan fenrir jarak yang ditempuh hanyalah 15 menit, apalagi Cloud kan ngebut bawa motornya. Dan sesampainya disana, wow gedungnya bisa dibilang mewah untuk ukuran di kota ini, dengan papan besar yang bertuliskan 'MIDGAR WEDDING' dengan moto 'we guarantee that your marriage will be great and unforgotable'. Panjang ya motonya?

"Hei Tifa, benar disini?", tanya Cloud.

"Ya, seharusnya sih iya", kata Tifa.

"Yah, baiklah, ayo kita masuk", kata Cloud.

Setelah itu Cloud memarkirkan fenrir miliknya di tempat parkir dan setelah itu memasuki gedung bersama Tifa. Saat masuk, dekorasinya bagus sekali, udaranya pun sejuk karena sejuk (authornya norak ya? Hahaha) yah... namanya juga gedung mewah, tak heran kalau isinya begini.

"Maaf, saya ingin mengurus tempat resepsi pernikahan, dimana kira-kira kami bisa mengurusnya?", tanya Tifa kepada customer service.

"Silahkan anda ke staff kami yang bernama Akihara, di meja itu", kata customer service itu, sambil menunjukkan tangannya.

"Oh, terima kasih. Cloud, ayo sini", kata Tifa sambil menarik tangan Cloud.

"Ah, hei!", kata Cloud.

Tifa menarik Cloud sampai ke meja orang yang bernama Akihara itu, lalu...

"Selamat datang, silahkan duduk", katanya.

"Oh, terima kasih", kata Tifa, diikuti dengan Cloud.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?", tanya staff itu.

"Begini, saya ingin memilih tempat yang tepat untuk resepsi pernikahan kami nanti. Pilihan kami jatuh ke taman, bagaimana menurut anda?", tanya Tifa.

"Taman sebenarnya merupakan pilihan yang cukup bagus, selain hijau, lebih hemat, dan suasananya juga nyaman. Anda berdua memilih taman?", tanya staff itu.

"Iya, apa anda mempunyai pilihan yang bagus?", tanya Tifa.

"Oh, ada. Ini... silahkan lihat di buku ini", kata staff itu sambil memperlihatkan sebuah buku.

"Wow, desainnya bagus-bagus. Cloud, lihat deh!", kata Tifa.

"Hm... iya ya", kata Cloud.

Keduanya pun mencari-cari pilihan yang tepat. Banyak sekali variasi taman yang tersedia. Ada yang di dekat danau, ada yang desainnya simpel, ada juga yang tidak terlalu luas, dan lain sebagainya. Namun, pilihan Cloud dan Tifa ternyata jatuh pada sebuah taman yang lokasinya dekat dengan danau, kira-kira lokasinya mirip dengan padang bunga tempat Cloud melamar Tifa sebelumnya.

"Jadi, anda berdua memutuskan untuk memilih lokasi ini?", tanya staff itu.

"Iya, kami berdua menyukainya", kata Tifa.

"Oh ya, apakah anda berdua mau sekalian mengurus undangannya? ", tanya staff itu.

"Oh iya ya, nyaris saja lupa. Boleh deh, bisa kami lihat daftarnya?", tanya Tifa.

"Silahkan", kata staff itu sambil menyerahkan buku yang lain.

Akhirnya keduanya mencari-mencari lagi deh. Tapi biarlah, lebih baik diselesaikan hari ini juga biar bisa cepat selesai. Seperti biasa, variasinya banyak, tapi Cloud dan Tifa bisa dengan tepat menentukkan pilihan mereka. Dan pilihan mereka untuk undangannya adalah undangan berwarna putih yang bagian depannya ditempeli kristal, desain yang cukup simpel, memang Cloud dan Tifa banget.

"Wah, kalian memang selalu kompak dalam menentukkan pilihan", kata staff itu.

"Ah, tidak juga", kata Tifa, Cloud hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah menentukkan pilihannya, kira-kira mau dicetak berapa lembar", tanya staff itu.

"Hm... 200 lembar", kata Tifa.

"200 ya, baiklah, nanti undangannya akan kami kirim ke rumah anda, silahkan anda isi data di kertas ini", kata staff itu sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas, yang langsung diisi oleh Tifa, dikirimnya sih sudah pasti ke 7th Heaven.

"Baiklah, terima kasih telah menggunakan jasa kami, silahkan anda mengurus administrasi disana. Dan... satu lagi, bagaimana dekorasinya?", tanya staff itu.

"Dekorasinya? Hmm...", Tifa pun harus kembali berpikir.

"Kami minta yang simpel saja, tapi berkesan", kata Cloud, yang akhirnya angkat suara.

"Hmm... simpel tapi berkesan ya? Baiklah, tak masalah. Dan jika anda sudah menentukkan tanggalnya, anda bisa menghubungi ke nomor ini", kata staff itu sambil menyodorkan selembar kartu nama, "Nah, silahkan anda berdua mengurus administrasi."

"Baik, terima kasih", kata Tifa sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Tifa, sebentar lagi...", kata Cloud sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, sebentar lagi...", balas Tifa, yang juga tersenyum.

Aaaaaa, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 7 nya! Maaf ya kalau ceritanya kurang bagus, saya tunggu kritik dan sarannya! Karena 2 hal itu sangat membantu saya, thanks .


	8. Chapter 8 : Wedding Plan 4

CHAPTER 8

WEDDING PLAN 4 (ALMOST DONE)

Semua persiapan akhirnya selesai, dan Tifa serta Cloud akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke 7th Heaven untuk beristirahat, mereka sudah cukup lelah karena dalam satu hari mereka menyelesaikan 4 persiapan sekaligus. Dan sesampainya si bar,

"Fuh, capek sekali. Cloud, kau mau minum?", tanya Tifa.

"Ah, tidak usah", kata Cloud sambil duduk di bangku bar.

"Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan ya, sekarang kita tinggal menulis siapa saja yang kita undang", kata Tifa.

"Iya...", kata Cloud, dengan raut wajah yang kecapekan.

"... Cloud, mungkin lebih baik kau istirahat di kamar, kelihatannya kau lelah", kata Tifa.

"Oh, ya...", kata Cloud sambil beranjak dari kursi.

"Sini, biar kupapah, jalanmu agak sempoyongan tuh", kata Tifa.

"... maaf, aku jadi merepotkanmu", kata Cloud.

"Tak apa... hal ini sudah seharusnya dilakukan seorang calon istri", kata Tifa sambil tersenyum.

Tifa pun memapah Cloud sampai ke kamarnya, dan setibanya di dalam kamar, Cloud pun langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya,

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak", kata Tifa yang duduk di samping Cloud.

"Iya, kau juga", kata Cloud.

"Kita sudah mau menikah loh, kau harus bisa lebih menjaga kesehatanmu", kata Tifa sambil mengelus wajah Cloud.

"Maaf, mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini aku selalu sibuk bekerja", kata Cloud.

"Aku mengerti akan niat baikmu untuk membahagiakanku dan anak-anak, tapi kau juga harus memperhatikan dirimu sendiri", kata Tifa.

"... maaf", jawab Cloud dengan kata yang sama.

"Sudah, tidurlah... aku mau mandi dulu", kata Tifa, sambil mencium bibir Cloud, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga...", kata Cloud, yang setelah itu menyaksikan Tifa keluar dari kamarnya.

Tifa pun berjalan menuju kamarnya, dan setelah itu ia mengambil handuk dan baju ganti yang setelah itu dibawanya ke kamar mandi. Sambil melepas satu persatu bajunya, ia terus-terusan berpikir bagaimana suasana saat pernikahannya tiba nanti, bisa dibilang dia sangatlah berdebar-debar. Ia membayangkan, Denzel dan Marlene menjadi pengapit mereka, dari belakang diikuti anggota avalanche yang memakai baju resmi (kecuali RED hahaha), dan sesampainya di depan, keduanya pun mengucapkan sumpah setia sehidup semati. Akhirnya, Tifa pun terus berteriak ''kyaaaaa' selama ia mandi. Tak lama setelah itu, Tifa keluar, dan sebelum masuk ke kamarnya, ia diam-diam masuk kamar Cloud untuk melihat keadaannya, ternyata Cloud sudah tidur pulas. Melihat itu, Tifa pun tersenyum, ia pun mencium kening Cloud, "Selamat tidur, sayangku."

Akhirnya tengah malam pun tiba, Tifa pun sudah tertidur pulasdi ranjangnya, tetapi Cloud malah terjaga tiba-tiba.

"Ngh...", kata Cloud sambil bangun, masih setengah sadar.

Saat dilihat, ternyata masih jam 1 pagi, masih lama sampai jam 7 pagi, waktu biasa Cloud bangun dan beraktivitas. Lalu apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan jam segini? Begitulah pikir Cloud.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku minum saja", kata Cloud, sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

Clodu pun berjalan menuju dapur, dan dari rak ia mengambil sebungkus kopi. Sambil mengamati rembulan yang masih menghiasi langit, ia pun menikmati kopi yang baru saja ia seduh. Suasana Midgar sepi, maklumlah kan sudah jam 1 pagi, paling hanya ramai di kelab malam saja, jadinya yah... tak ada yang istimewa.

"Cloud?", tiba-tiba terdengar suara, ternyata suara Tifa.

"Tifa? Kenapa kau terbangun?", tanya Cloud.

"Tadi aku mau ke toilet, lalu aku mencium aroma kopi dari sini", kata Tifa.

"Oh, maaf, aku malah membuatmu penasaran ya?", kata Cloud.

"Tidak juga", kata Tifa sambil duduk di kursi.

"Kalau kau masih mengantuk lebih baik kau tidur lagi saja, masih jam 1", kata Cloud sambil meminum kopinya.

"Tak apa, aku mau menemanimu sebentar", kata Tifa.

"Oh... kalau begitu kau mau kopi?", tawar Cloud.

"Tak usah, aku tak suka kopi", kata Tifa, "Aku lebih suka air putih."

"Air putih ya", kata Cloud.

"Ngomong-ngomong Cloud, kapan ya kita beritahu pernikahan kita ke teman-teman lain?", tanya Tifa.

"Kapan ya? Lebih baik saat mereka mengantar pulang Marlene dan Denzel saja", kata Cloud.

"Oh, iya juga ya, malam nanti kan mereka pulang *yawn*", kata Tifa.

"Tifa, lebih baik kau tidur saja, kau menguap tuh", kata Cloud.

"*yawn* iya iya, kau juga lebih baik tidur, kau kan mau kerja", kata Tifa.

"Habis minum kopi ini aku langsung ke kamarku kok", kata Cloud.

"Bener ya? Kalau begitu aku mau tidur lagi *yawn*", kata Tifa sambil meninggalkan Cloud.

Waktu pun terus berlalu, pagi hari pun tiba. Cloud dan Tifa yang sudah absen dua hari bekerja akhirnya bekerja juga hari ini. Cloud yang langsung mengantar pengiriman paket yang selama ini tertunda, dan Tifa yang langsung sibuk menyiapkan gelas serta 'ramuan'nya untuk memuaskan para tamu-tamunya. Syukurlah, mereka belum kehilangan pelanggan setia mereka.

"Permisi! Ada kiriman!", teriak seseorang di luar.

"Oh, ya! Tunggu sebentar! Maaf, anda tunggu dulu ya", kata Tifa. Saat pintu dibuka, ternyata itu tukang pos.

"Ini ada kiriman paket untuk anda, harap distempel dan ditandatangani", kata tukang pos itu.

"O... terima kasih", kata Tifa sambil menerima sebuah kardus.

"Nona! Tambah birnya lagi!", teriak salah satu pengunjung.

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar!", kata Tifa sambil terburu-buru membawa kardus itu ke dalam.

Sementara itu, Cloud...

"Silahkan anda stempel dan tanda tangan disini tuan", kata Cloud sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas.

"Baik, terima kasih Cloud-san! Sebenarnya kenapa kemarin kau sampai memutuskan libur?", tanya si langganan, tuan Takahasi.

"Oh, saya ada urusan sebentar. Permisi, saya harus mengantarkan barang lagi", kata Cloud sambil menaiki fenrirnya.

"Hahaha, mumpung masih muda bekerja keraslah Cloud-san!", teriak tuan Takahasi. Cloud hanya membalas dengan melempar senyuman.

"Hm, selanjutnya barang untuk tuan Fukasaku, nyonya Katsura, dan nyonya Sakihara", kata Cloud sambil melihat catatannya.

Akhirnya setelah keduanya bekerja keras dalam waktu yang cukup lama, pekerjaan mereka selesai juga, dan Cloud Tifa baru bisa membahas tamu undangan pada jam 8 malam, satu jam setelah bar tutup dan Cloud pulang bekerja.

"Selain anggota AVALANCHE, siapa lagi yang harus kita undang?", tanya Tifa sambil menulis satu persatu undangan.

"Aku ingin mengundang para langganan setiaku, tuan Fukasaku, tuan Takahashi, nyonya Asuka, nyonya Katsura...", kata Cloud, yang juga sambil menulis.

"Hm... kalau begitu aku juga deh", kata Tifa.

Saat mereka sedang menulis, terdengar suara gedebak gedebuk di ruangan bar, ternyata itu...

"KAMI PULANG!", teriak semuanya, maksudnya AVALANCHE.

"Oh, hai...", kata Cloud dan Tifa.

"Kalian gimana kabarnya? Aku kangen padamu Tifaaaa", kata Yuffie.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok", kata Tifa.

"Hei Cloud! Lama tak bertemu ya!", kata Cid sambil menepuk nepuk punggung Cloud.

"Hei, hentikan itu", kata Cloud.

"Marlene, Denzel, kita main lagi yuk!", kata Caith Sith.

"Hei! Marlene tuh masih capek tahu!", kata Barret.

"...", Vincent hanya diam, memang khas dia.

"Kalian sedang apa?", tanya Red.

"Oh, ini kami sedang...", kata Tifa.

"Kami ingin memberitahu sesuatu pada kalian", kata Cloud yang tiba-tiba berdiri, "Tifa, kemari."

Tiba-tiba semua menjadi hening, mereka semua penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, kami berdua akan segera menikah", kata Cloud, yang membuat seluruh anggota AVALANCHE kaget.

"APA?", teriak semuanya, kecuali Vincent.

"Iya, sebenarnya kami memang mau menikah, tapi belum sempat kasi tahu kalian", kata Tifa.

"La... lalu kapan?", tanya Yuffie.

"Dimana?", tanya Cid.

"Memang kapan Cloud melamar?", tanya Barret.

"Dimana kalian akan menikah?", tanya Caith Sith.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?", kata Marlene.

"...", Vincent hanya diam.

"Baik baik! Jawabnya satu-satu! Sebenarnya Cloud sudah melamarku beberapa hari yang lalu, dan setelah itu kami melakukan persiapan secara cepat, kebetulan kami menyiapkan semua itu saat kalian membawa Marlene dan Denzel pergi. Kalau soal tempat menikah, kalian lihat saja di undangan itu, sepertinya aku juga sudah menulis nama kalian semua", kata Tifa. Yuffie langsung mengambil salah satu undangan itu.

"Lalu, kau buat acaranya seperti apa?", tanya Vincent, yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kami mau yang simpel tapi berkesan...", jawab Cloud, "Meski begitu, kalian harus datang."

"Pasti! Kalau begitu aku juga akan mengajak Sherra!", kata Cid dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja Cloud! Aku akan memakai baju yang kau belikan waktu itu!", kata Denzel.

"Tapi kapan? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku", kata Yuffie.

"Oh iya! Barusan kami berdua sudah memutuskan, mungkin Sabtu minggu ini", kata Tifa.

"Wow, cepat sekali, tak salah tuh?", kata Yuffie.

"Yah, kami memang ingin cepat-cepat, supaya kami bisa cepat kerja lagi", kata Tifa.

"Iya, jadi kami tak sering-sering libur, cukup minggu ini saja", kata Cloud.

"Hm... begitu ya, kalian memang pekerja keras", kata Yuffie, "Baiklah! Kalau begitu kita semua harus membantu menuliskan undangan-undangan ini!"

"Hah? Kok begitu?", teriak semua, kecuali Vincent, Marlene, dan Denzel.

"Kenapa kalian malah bicara begitu? Sesama teman itu harus saling membantu!", kata Yuffie.

"Uh, malas", kata Cid.

"Iya...", kata Barret.

"Kalau aku sih, memang tak mungkin bisa menulis", kata Red.

"...", lagi-lagi Vincent hanya terdiam.

"Oke! Aku akan membantu sebisaku!", kata Marlene.

"Tuh Barret! Anakmu saja bisa lebih semangat daripada kau!", kata Yuffie.

"Ugh, iya iya, kubantu deh!", kata Barret.

"Vincent, kau juga bantu ya? Aku ingin lihat tulisanmu...", kata Yuffie, dengan mata agak memelas.

"...", Vincent hanya diam.

"Bantu ya Vincent? Ya?", kata Yuffie dengan nada agak memaksa.

"...ya", jawab Vincent, singkat.

"Kya! Vincent baik sekali deh!", kata Yuffie.

Setelah itu, semuanya membantu menuliskan undangan pernikahan Cloud dan Tifa. Cloud dan Tifa yang melihat semua itu pun tersenyum, mereka senang bisa memiliki teman yang baik seperti mereka. Dan sekarang, yang mereka tunggu hanya tinggal resepsi pernikahan mereka.

Huffff, chapter 8 selesai juga! Tetep baca ya! Maaf kalo ada typo. Please read and review!


	9. Chapter 9 : Wedding Ceremony

CHAPTER 9

WEDDING CEREMONY

Setelah melakukan persiapan selama beberapa hari terakhir, akhirnya tibalah hari yang telah dinanti-nanti. Hari apa? Tentu saja hari pernikahan Cloud dan Tifa. Hari dimana Cloud dan Tifa akan mengikat janji sebagai suami istri. Hari dimana Cloud dan Tifa akan bersatu sebagai sebuah keluarga. Sekarang, keduanya sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke resepsi nanti. Tifa sedang bersiap-siap dengan Yuffie dan Marlene, sementara Cloud bersama dengan anggota AVALANCHE yang pria. Pertama, kita baca dulu keadaan Tifa, yuk mari...

"Wow Tifa, kau sungguh cantik!", kata Yuffie, yang saat itu mengenakan dress mini berwarna putih.

"Sungguh?", tanya Tifa sambil mengenakan gaun pengantinnya.

"Betul! Ya kan Marlene?", tanya Yuffie.

"Iya! Kau cantik sekali Tifa!", kata Marlene yang mengenakan gaun berwarna putih juga.

"Haha, terima kasih ya, semua ini juga berkat kalian yang membantuku memakaikan gaun ini", kata Tifa sambil duduk di meja riasnya.

"Tapi Tifa, kau serius mau merias sendiri? Kau tidak mau pakai perias?", tanya Yuffie.

"Tidak ah, aku lebih suka sendiri", kata Tifa sambil memakai lipstiknya.

"Tak usah sepelit itu Tifa, sampai kau tak mau pakai jasa perias", kata Yuffie.

"Bukan begitu, aku memang lebih suka merias sendiri kok. Memang jelek ya?", tanya Tifa sambil meletakkan kembali lipstiknya, dan kemudian ia mengambil kotak bedaknya.

"Tidak sih", kata Yuffie, "Ya sudahlah kalau itu memang maumu."

"Hei Yuffie, bantu aku membetulkan tiara ini dong", kata Tifa.

"Yosh! Tunggu sebentar! Marlene, kau juga ikut bantu!", kata Yuffie.

"Oke!", kata Marlene.

Sementara itu keadaan Cloud,

"Hei! Si tampan sudah selesai!", teriak Barret yang mengenakan jas resmi berwarna biru dengan celana hitam.

"Kau apa-apaan sih?", kata Cloud yang sudah mengenakan jas pengantinnya. Semuanya serba putih, mulai dari jas, kemeja, celana, sarung tangan, dan juga sepatu, hanya dasinya saja yang berbeda warna, yaitu silver.

"Haaaaah, tak kusangka boss kita ini akan segera menikah", kata Cid yang memakai tuxedo berwarna silver.

"Iya, waktu berjalan begitu cepat", kata Barret lagi.

"Hei Cloud! Nanti berikan pose terbaik ya!", kata Caith Sith, yang ceritanya menjadi juru kamera untuk pernikahan Cloud dan Tifa.

"Pose terbaik?", tanya Cloud terheran-heran.

"Maksudku ciuman...", kata Caith Sith.

"Hei, itu sih sudah pasti akan dia lakukan, kau lebih baik bersiap-siap saja", kata RED.

"Iya juga ya, hehehe", kata Caith Sith sambil memegang kepalanya.

"...", Vincent hanya terdiam melihat itu. Vincent saat itu mengenakan jas berwarna merah, sementara dalaman kemejanya berwarna hitam. Celananya? Dia memakai celana berwarna hitam, begitu juga dengan sepatunya. Dan kali ini dia juga tidak memakai bandananya serta sarung tangan berwarna emasnya itu, khusus hanya untuk hari ini.

"Tapi, entah apakah aku bisa terus membahagiakannya", kata Cloud, tiba-tiba.

"Hei, kau bicara apa?", tanya Cid.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Cloud, kau sendiri kan sudah memutuskan untuk menikahinya", kata Barret.

"Aku tahu, tapi...", kata Cloud.

"Hei Cloud", tiba-tiba Vincent angkat bicara.

"Vincent?", kata Cloud yang terheran.

"Apakah kau mencintai Tifa?", tanya Vincent.

"Apa?", tanya Cloud yang lagi-lagi terheran.

"Kutanyakan, apa kau benar-benar mencintai Tifa?", tanya Vincent lagi.

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya! Aku sudah berjuang untuk mendapatkan hatinya dan...", kata Cloud yang belum selesai bicara.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih ragu-ragu?", tanya Vincent, Cloud pun kaget mendengarnya.

"Aku...", Cloud pun tak bisa menjawab.

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya, kalau kau mengakui akan perjuanganmu mendapatkan hatinya, dan dia menerimanya, kenapa kau masih ragu-ragu?", tanya Vincent, yang membuat Cloud tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Cloud, percayalah pada dirimu sendiri. Percayalah kalau kau bisa membahagiakan Tifa seumur hidupmu", kata Vincent sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Itu benar Cloud!", teriak Caith Sith.

"Iya Cloud, jangan menjadi seorang pengecut dihadapan wanita yang kau cintai", kata RED.

Meski tidak semuanya berkata-kata, namun dari tatapannya saja, Cloud tahu bahwa mereka mendukungnya. Dan kemudian terdengarlah suara Denzel dari luar, "Cloud! Tifa sudah keluar nih! Kau sudah siap belum?"

"Cloud, saatnya menjemput tuan putrimu", kata Barret.

"Jangan kecewakan kami ya", kata Cid.

"Berikan yang terbaik ya Cloud", kata Caith Sith.

"Berjuang ya...", kata RED.

"Cloud, pergilah", kata Vincent.

Sesaat Cloud pun memejamkan matanya, dan akhirnya ia pun memantapkan hatinya sambil berkata, "Ya!"

Kemudian Cloud pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga, saat di bawah, terlihatlah sosok Tifa yang sedang menunggu dirinya, sambil memegang buket bunga pemberian Cloud.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?", tanya Cloud yang menghampiri Tifa.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai ternyata", kata Tifa.

"Iya, apakah aku lama?", tanya Cloud.

"Tidak, aku baru saja selesai", kata Tifa.

"Begitu... Tifa...", kata Cloud.

"Ya?", tanya Tifa.

"Kau... kau sungguh cantik...", kata Cloud.

"Kau juga sangat tampan, sangat dan sangat tampan", kata Tifa sambil memegang wajah Cloud.

"Tifa...", kata Cloud.

"Hei hei hei! Sudahan dulu momen romantisnya! Ayo cepat naik ke mobil! Yang lain sudah naik tahu!", kata Yuffie sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Oh, maaf", kata Cloud dan Tifa.

"Sudah sudah, ayo naik", kata Yuffie.

Kali ini tentu saja Cloud dan Tifa tidak menaiki fenrir, mereka sengaja menaiki mobil berukuran besar untuk pergi ke resepsi pernikahan, dengan Cid sebagai supirnya (:p).

"Huh, kenapa harus aku yang menjadi supir?", gerutu Cid.

"Sudah, jangan protes", kata Yuffie.

"Iya, Sherra sudah nungguin loh", kata Caith Sith.

"Lagipula kan hanya kau yang bisa menyetir, Barret ngebut sih, kalau Tifa sih tidak mungkin", kata Yuffie.

"Iya iya, aku mengerti", kata Cid.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat nih, takutnya para tamu sudah menunggu", kata Barret.

"Hei Tifa, kudengar kau mengundang Turks ya?", tanya RED.

"Iya, kau tahu darimana?", tanya Tifa.

"Waktu itu, aku tak sengaja melihat namanya", kata RED.

"Apa? Kau mengundang mereka?", tanya Barret.

"Iya, tak apa-apa lah Barret, mereka takkan berbuat jahat kok", kata Tifa.

"Uh, tetap saja", kata Barret yang menggerutu.

"Sudahlah Barret, lagipula Tifa berteman cukup baik dengan Reno", kata Cloud.

"Sejak kapan coba kau berteman baik dengan Turks?", tanya Barret lagi.

"Hei hei hei! Sudah sampai loh! Ayo kita turun! Ayo, yang pengapit turun duluan!", kata Yuffie. Yang dimaksud dengan pengapit disini adalah yang selain Cloud, dan Tifa.

Saat dilihat, ternyata tempat resepsi sudah ramai sekali dengan para tamu undangan. Ternyata yang diundang cukup banyak, mulai dari tetangga, pedagang sayur langganan Tifa, pelanggan langganan Tifa, langganan Cloud, dan juga anggota Turks seperti Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, bahkan Rufus juga sampai datang loh!

"Tifa, hati-hati ya", kata Cloud sambil memegang tangan Tifa.

"Oke, tenang saja", kata Tifa.

Urutan orang yang turun dimulai dari Marlene-Denzel, Barret-Cid, Yuffie-Vincent, RED-Caith Sith, dan yang terakhir barulah Cloud dan Tifa. Mereka semua berjalan sampai ke tempat pastur yang ada di ujung depan, tempat mereka akan mengikat janji setia sebagai suami istri. Dan para tamu undangan pun langsung respons berdiri melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Tifa, kau gugup?", tanya Cloud.

"Tidak, aku malah senang sekali", kata Tifa.

"Kau memang hebat, aku malah sedikit gugup", kata Cloud.

"Itu reaksi yang wajar kok, tapi tenang saja, aku kan ada di sampingmu", kata Tifa sambil memegang tangan Cloud.

"Iya, aku tahu", kata Cloud sambil tersenyum.

Lalu tibalah Cloud dan Tifa di depan pastur, sementara para pengapit lain(?) sudah pergi berjalan ke samping. Perasaan Cloud menjadi tambah gugup, sementara Tifa tampak lebih santai.

"Pertama, saya ucapkan selamat datang kepada tamu undangan ke resepsi pernikahan dua mempelai, yaitu Cloud Strife dan Tifa Lockheart. Dimana mereka juga akan mengikat janji setia mereka sebagai suami istri, dan akan terus bersama untuk selamanya", kata pastur itu, "para tamu undangan dipersilahkan duduk."

Suasana pun hening sejenak, terlihat di samping pastor itu ada seorang yang membawakan cincin.

"Cloud Strife, apakah kau bersedia, untuk menerima Tifa Lockheart sebagai istrimu? Dan akan selalu bersamanya hingga akhir hayat nanti?", tanya pastor itu.

"... ya, saya bersedia", jawab Cloud.

"Tifa Lockheart, apakah kau bersedia, untuk menerima Cloud Strife sebagai suamimu? Dan akan selalu bersamanya hingga akhir hayat nanti?", tanya pastor itu lagi.

"Ya, saya bersedia", jawab Tifa.

"Dengan demikian, mulai hari ini, kalian adalah suami istri", kata pastor itu dengan suara keras, yang disambut tepuk tangan para tamu dan sorak sorai.

"Silahkan anda berdua saling memakaikan cincin", kata pastor itu lagi.

Setelah itu, Cloud memakaikan cincin ke jari manis Tifa, dan Tifa pun melakukan hal yang sama untuk Cloud, dan mereka berdua pun akhirnya berciuman, membuat para tamu pun semakin berteriak histeris melihatnya. Memang, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat istimewa bagi Cloud dan Tifa, setelah menunggu menantian selama 7 tahun, akhirnya Cloud dan Tifa pun bisa bersatu juga. Dari cerita ini bisa kita simpulkan, bahwa cinta memang tidak akan pernah salah dalam memilih.

THE END

Akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga, maaf banget ya kalau updatenya lama, abis ulum sih hehe. Oh ya, cincin yang dipakai buat Cloud dan Tifa itu simpel kok, Cuma cincin silver yang di tengahnya itu ada emas putih. Terus, gaun dan atribut yang dipakai Tifa itu sama persis dengan yang dipakai Yuna waktu upacara pernikahan sama Seymour. Kalau untuk Cloud kan udah dijelaskan, jadi gak usah ya hehehe. Please Read n Review!


End file.
